Alone Now
by tmwillson3
Summary: Haruhi is about to graduate from law school and join the real world. There are many changes in store for her, especially when it comes to love. However, no matter what happens, she still has her friends in the Host Club. They will always be there for her, just as she will be for them. One cares a little more for her, though. All hosts seen, some side pairings, but mostly HXKyoya
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Alone Now

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or anything related to it. All rights go to their respective owners. I just enjoy playing with the characters a little now and then. After writing one story involving Ouran, I can't stop myself from wanting to write another one. I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was toward the end of Haruhi's last year at Ouran University that she realized that things were changing.

She had now been with Tamaki for a number of years, surviving study abroad in Boston to come back to Japan to study at Ouran University for law. Thus far, her studying had been very successful.

Thanks to connections within the department, Haruhi had secured a job for herself once she graduated and officially became a lawyer. She had interned there already, and she liked the environment a lot. Any tests that had stood in her way had been handled, with much encouragement from Tamaki and the rest of the former Host Club.

However, between the increase in studying and the amount of trips Tamaki had to take so that he could learn about his family's company to become heir, time was tight between them. Certainly, Tamaki called her as often as he could, even if he forgot in his exuberance that it was well past midnight when he called sometimes, waking up Haruhi. At first, she hadn't minded. That was just Tamaki.

But the problem was, he was still Tamaki. He cared, but he had so much more going on. It was getting harder to make time for her, not that she was helping. Usually, when he could talk, she couldn't, and so it went on with them. That, and she was starting to get annoyed by the little things he did. Sure, his ways complemented hers well, but there was still that clash, especially when it came to affection. He still acted differently compared to her, and the differences seemed to increasing.

Haruhi had always been formal with Tamaki, and Tamaki wanted no part of it. Also, he still gave her such large hugs and loved to make her blush in front of everyone. It was something that she was getting tired of. That had been the turning point, when she was _considering _telling that that she was not free when she was. Something was obviously wrong if she was doing that. Why couldn't she face him or want to spend time with him?

The truth was, she just didn't like Tamaki like that anymore. He had tried so hard, but they were too dissimilar. And he needed to know that. She would only hurt him if she stayed with him. So, being the no-nonsense, natural host that she was, she decided to confront him about it and be honest. They could still be friends, but nothing more. He may go into his corner after this, but it was better than hurting him.

Once she knew that he would be home, she went to see him. He was overjoyed to see her, but the joy didn't last long once she made it clear that she wanted to break up with him. It was harder than she expected to tell him, so she just told him how she felt and how things had changed. For once, Tamaki was speechless. With that, Haruhi left to go quickly.

On her way out, Haruhi bumped into Kyoya. He looked genuinely surprised to see her, just as much as she was.

"Kyoya-senpai. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Nor was I expecting to see you. If I had known you were coming, I would have stayed away."

"How could you know?"

"I know Tamaki's schedule well, and he _always _tells me if you are coming over."

"Oh."

"Why are you here, Haruhi? You seem quieter than usual, more distracted. Are you well?"

"I'm perfectly fine, but-"

"But what? I haven't seen you much of late because of your studies, and I can see when something is wrong. What is it?"

"Well, you were going to find out anyway. I just broke up with Tamaki-senpai. I just don't have feelings for him anymore like I used to."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I figured as much."

"How did you know? I just figured it out a couple days ago!"

"You've been sadder. You haven't been talking as much to Tamaki of late. I make it my job to notice these things about you, and the rest of the club."

"Of course you do. Well, now you know for certain. I'm sure Tamaki-senpai could use a friend right now, so I'll let you go to him. I am going to go home now."

"Let me walk with you outside first."

"Why? What merit is there for you?"

"You are my friend, too. Let's walk."

"Alright. Is there anything _you_ wanted to say to me?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. Just because you are no longer with Tamaki does not mean that you are going to drop all contact with the rest of the Host Club. I hope you understand that. Tamaki will keep his distance if that is what you want. But, we, the Host Club, are not going to lose you."

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning to."

"I'm not worried. I'm just reminding you. You are a very real part of everyone's lives in the Host Club. Remember that. Let my driver take you home."

"You're kind, but no thanks. I'd rather walk."

"All the same, I insist. I don't want you to become distracted while walking and then get lost, forcing us all to have to go searching for you. Breaking up with someone when you've been together for a long time, especially as long as you have been with Tamaki, must be hard. It will give some peace of mind. Now, into the car you go."

Kyoya wasn't giving Haruhi a choice, so she went in. It probably was better, as that way, she could be alone and get home faster.

"Thanks for understanding, Kyoya-senpai. I appreciate it."

"Of course. I'll make sure that everyone leaves you alone for a bit. But do not expect it to last long."

And with that, the car left, and Kyoya went inside. Haruhi made it home safely and went to talk to her mom for a few minutes before going to bed early with a headache. Kyoya was good to his word, as the next week went by very fast for her. She studied harder than ever before, getting so far ahead that she would be all set until finals, with no intrusion from the club. That whole week, not one guy contacted her unless she initiated it, which was just fine with her.

After a week however, the club slowly made its presence known. It started on a Saturday. Haruhi had just finished cleaning the house when Hunny and Mori came by. They were both in the family business now, and doing quite well for themselves. They had grown up, dated a little now and then, but they still cared about their friends in the club. And Hunny had not lost his sweet tooth.

"Haru-chan! Guess what? A new bakery opened! And they have the best-tasting cakes in town! Will you come with us and have some cake?"

"Uhm, sure, why not? I haven't seen you guys in a while. Are you sure?"

"Of course, Haru-chan! We miss you. Don't we, Takashi?"

"Yah. Come with us."

"Let me grab my coat first, and then we can leave."

"Yay! Haru-chan is going to walk with us to the new bakery!"

As it turned out, the bakery was new, and not too far of a walk from Haruhi's home. When they got there, they ordered a cake to share, even though Hunny ate half of it all by himself. How he ate so much cake and still managed to be so thin was still amazing to Haruhi. Yes, he had grown taller, but it couldn't counteract the eating that much, could it?

The conversation was easy between the three of them. Haruhi heard all about how their work was doing, the new people they had met, as well as all the new restaurants in town. Hunny had been to them all and was able to give recommendations. Mori kept busy as well, and occasionally he would join Hunny on missions to try new food. He was far pickier about what he ate.

Eventually, the talk turned to Haruhi and how she was. She was able to talk about how well classes were going, and how she was excited to be graduating soon and start working as a lawyer. It wasn't until they were walking back that she felt comfortable telling them about her and Tamaki, and they were both sympathetic. They only wanted the best for both, so they were glad that she decided to do it sooner, rather than later. After that, she felt a little better, and then the guys left.

Not two days later, the twins appeared on her doorstep, ready to steal her away for the day. As it turned out, they had just finished designing another line of clothes, and they wanted her opinion on them. She agreed, with the caveat that she refused to try any on. The twins just grinned their devilish grins and dragged her with them. The rest of the day, she spent walking around the various parts of the Hitachiin estate, arm-in-arm with the twins as they showed each outfit on the dummies. By the end of the day, she was exhausted and happy to stay for sushi for dinner.

Some days after that, Tamaki and Kyoya appeared. Haruhi allowed Tamaki a small hug before she escaped, but only a loose one.

"How are you, Haruhi? Did you have fun with everyone recently? Did those pervert twins try anything?"

Haruhi smiled. Some things will never change with Tamaki. "I'm better now, Tamaki-senpai. Thanks for asking. I did have fun with them all, and don't worry, I told the twins that I refused to dress up."

"Good. I told them to be on their best behavior. Though I'm pretty sure they only listened to the glare of Kyoya."

"Somehow, I am not surprised by that. They always liked to ignore you when they could. But, how are you?"

"I've been better. I've had _mon amie_ with me, and he has been a true friend."

"He has a good heart, even if he won't admit it."

"Your words, not mine, Haruhi."

"I know, Kyoya-senpai."

"So, Haruhi, I had a question from the last time we talked."

"What is it, Tamaki-senpai?"

"We are still going to be friends, right?"

"Of course we are! Don't doubt that for a second. I still care about you, though only as a friend. A friend who prefers not to be squeezed to death."

Tamaki's face lit up for a moment, then saddened slightly. "I'll try harder not to do that, but it will take time."

"You've been saying that ever since we started dating. I just want more distance between us for now."

"You'll have that, Haruhi. I'll make sure of it. But, have you forgotten what tomorrow is?"

"Eh? I think I have, Kyoya-senpai. What is happening tomorrow?"

"The fashion show."

"Oh, that! So that was why the twins were insistent on showing me every last outfit they had."

Kyoya chuckled. "That is probably part of the reason, yes."

"I wonder what the twins have found for me to wear this time."

"No doubt, it will be something that flatters you well. They have a good eye for that sort of thing, especially for you."

"That is what I am afraid of. I would rather not have any attention on me while there."

"Doubtful, knowing them. But, seeing as you were supposed to go with Tamaki to the event, would you rather have someone else from the Host Club act as your date, or would you rather go alone? We will all understand if you do."

"In this case, I prefer to go alone. Thank you for asking, Kyoya-senpai."

"Good, now that's settled. So, what do you want to do today, Haruhi?"

"Today? Nothing, to be honest, Tamaki-senpai. After all I've done in the past couple days, I would rather stay here and relax."

"In that case, we will just stay here, then! How about we all watch a movie?"

"Are you sure that Kyoya-senpai is fine with that?"

"He's the one who suggested we ask you first."

"That is true. If we stay here, there is the benefit of being able to get more done, which is always preferred."

"Then a movie it is. You two find one while I make some popcorn for us to share."

A movie was found, and all gathered around to watch. Kyoya watched for the first five minutes, lost interest, and took out his laptop. Tamaki watched with rapt attention, while Haruhi switched between watching the movie and the two men in her home. Tamaki seemed thinner, while Kyoya was busy as ever. Kyoya would do a good job managing several of the smaller subsidiaries of the family business. Once the movie was over, the boys let themselves out. Tamaki almost squished Haruhi in a hug, until Kyoya grabbed his collar and pulled him away, reminding him to give her space. Tamaki gave his best puppy dog face to both before giving up and leaving.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai."

"You're welcome, Haruhi. Remember, the limo will come for you six. The dress should be here five hours before that to allow you ample time to get ready. Until then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: This story has its inspiration from the song "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tommy James and the Shondells. It's a cute, wonderful oldie, and in that spirit, I wrote this one, though the beginning is much more somber than I'm used to. Imagining how Haruhi would split up with Tamaki afterward has been something I've seen several different people write about, so I thought I'd try it here. This is a different pairing from my last one, as these are my two favorite pairings. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Fashion Show

Alone Now

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights go to their respective owners. Haruhi's life after Tamaki is still full as ever, thanks to the Host Club. I've never been to a fashion show, only watched them on TV/movies, so apologies for any inaccuracies. I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 2: The Fashion Show

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fashion show came sooner that Haruhi expected.

The dress was punctual as ever, and just as beautiful. The silk slid through her hands easily, and Haruhi could appreciate that. If only Renge were there. She would appreciate the outfit and show an appropriate amount of excitement at the well-cut, dark dress. Instead, Haruhi found herself hoping that Renge would be back from France soon, as no doubt she would have much to say about the break-up.

In the meantime, Haruhi got ready and looked at herself. She could not believe that the dress was on her instead of in the show, as elegant as it was. She would have to thank the twins for it later. The limo then came, and she was soon being shown into the large, too white country club for the fashion show. It was not long before she saw all the hosts, minus the twins.

"Haruhi!"

The universal look of welcome on all the men's faces showed that their Host Club training had not been forgotten. The only difference was that they all truly cared about her and her well-being. Haruhi did not know if any of the others had feelings for her as the twins both had once upon a time, but she did not want to worry about it. She had just gotten out of one relationship, and she was not ready for another one yet. Now, at least Hunny was happily dating Reiko, even if she could not come tonight. Kaoru was dating a girl off-and-on, and right now he was alone. Tonight, she would be alone with the men, but she was used to that by now. Busy as she was, Mei was around that night as she had come to observe what the twins had created, no doubt deep in talk with them at that moment.

All of Haruhi's men looked handsome in their black suits, though they were now surrounded by many other rich people in suits. The women contrasted well with their brightly variegated gowns, as shimmery as satin can be. Haruhi was so glad that her dress did not try to stick out like the other women's dresses tried to. She was content to talk loudly with her neighbor so that she could be heard over the good-natured chaos as everyone wondered what to expect for the night.

Haruhi had men on all sides of her. There were nights when Haruhi felt like she was part of a creepy reverse harem, and tonight was one of them. She was a part of the elite now, whether she liked it or not. Haruhi had gotten used to this scene ever since Mori and Hunny had graduated, when they started having corporate gatherings. She and Tamaki had come together then, which helped since she felt as though she did not belong. Since then, she had adjusted easily, just as she had with hosting. Not being in a relationship with Tamaki would add another element tonight, which she hoped would not put her in the limelight.

"Hi, guys. Where are the twins?"

"They are about, talking to several of their favorite suppliers. After tonight, they're going to have many customers I suspect."

"Does that mean you'll invest in them, Kyoya-senpai?"

"I may. It depends. Ah, here they come."

"Haruhi! You look breathtaking! It's perfect on you. We are _so _glad that you could make it. You are very important."

"Thanks for such a wonderful dress. I'm glad to support you two in your first fashion show. I hope it's successful."

"We think it will be. Come on, Haruhi, we want to introduce you to some of our friends."

For the next hour, Haruhi met many people, and was complimented more times than she could count on her outfit. It seemed everyone loved the Hitachiin design on her. Once the show began, Haruhi was much more comfortable. She sat between Mori and Hunny in the front row as guests of honor. She had already spoken to the twins' parents, who came especially for that night.

The show was just like every other fashion show Haruhi had ever seen on TV (which was not that many), until the very end. The peacocks came and flashed their feathers wearing outfits of all sorts, garnering many interested looks at the new designs. Only at the end did the twins come onto the stage to give their thanks to the models.

"However, there is one model that we have not thanked properly. As many of you know, one of our good friends is Haruhi Fujioka. After meeting at Ouran Academy, we have become very close. Tonight, she kindly agreed to come to support us. However, what she did not know was that we were saving the best outfit for last. For her. With this line of 'The Feminine Working Woman', we designed it partially with her in mind. Our final outfit of the night can be seen now on Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi, will you please stand so that everyone can fully appreciate you?"

Many reactions could be seen in the crowd. The twins themselves had a mixture of pride and devious glee in their eyes as they saw Haruhi blush and stand up for everyone to see. They would get it later, but they didn't care in the least. Meanwhile, Tamaki was exploding as Mori looked stoic as always, and Hunny seemed happy for Haruhi. Kyoya adjusted his glasses to peer at Haruhi, then at the twins before shaking his head slightly. In the rest of the crowd, clapping could be heard before Haruhi had had enough and sat down. Later on, she would give those two devils a piece of her mind!

After she sat down, the twins left the stage, and the crowd broke up to talk more, giving their impressions to one another. Some exclaimed upon the genius of choosing that topic, while others were less than impressed, but had trouble making themselves heard over everyone else. Many people flocked to Haruhi at once, all eager to make her acquaintance and congratulate her upon the great honor she had, as well as the luck and taste she had in male friends.

After the (what seemed like) thirtieth compliment and seemingly endless amount of girls asking for help (yes, all the men were very attractive, and all but one were not taken) and men flirting with her, Haruhi was sick of it. Some part of her really wanted to just leave the party right then since she came alone. It would serve those sneaky twins right for doing that behind her back. They had not come to see her yet, which was actually smart as they probably knew that she would scold them for pulling that stunt without warning. Even if they had told her when she had arrived, that would have been better so that she could be prepared for everyone. But no, no warning, and now she was in the spotlight, so soon after the breakup. She did not want any part of it.

It was while she was eyeing the door and trying to calculate how many more times she would be accosted on the way there that she suddenly felt a warm hand on her wrist. Who was trying to get her attention? Surprised, she looked at the hand, only to see Kyoya looking at her intently.

"Come with me, Haruhi."

Before she had a chance to protest, Kyoya dragged Haruhi to the large glass doors that led to a small balcony. Once they were both outside with the doors closed, Kyoya finally let go of her, though was still less than a foot away.

"I think we're alone now."

"Kyoya-senpai! What's the deal here?"

"A client has been trying to get a hold of me all night, and I needed to get away so that I could talk to him. Also, it seemed to me that you were tired of all the attention and wanted to leave. That can't happen yet. The twins didn't want you to leave, so I am ensuring that you get away from the crowd but still can see them."

"Have you known about this the whole time?!" Haruhi was slightly indignant, staring up at Kyoya with all the anger she could muster.

Meanwhile, Kyoya looked back at her, stiff and cool as always. "Of course. They knew how you would react and thought it best to have a few of us prepared."

"I can't believe this." Her hands were fisted. Nothing would have thrilled her more than to shake that calm, collected look off his face.

"You _should_ be honored."

"There are many things I _should_ be. One of them is not here. There are many times that I do feel honored around you guys, but excuse me if I don't feel honored because I wasn't asked or told. Just _one_ of those would have been nice so I had _some _kind of warning."

Would it really kill him, just once, to show a little emotion? Not just stand there and tower over her as he always had?

"It is natural to feel that, given that it is you. Many others would be and are jealous." It was another small step forward, enough to show that he was not afraid of her ire.

"I don't care. They can have it for all I care." One small step back. There was not enough distance between them, and she was already feeling quite warm.

The anger did not last; it never did when it involved the members of the club. She had a weak spot for them after all this time.

"The twins, as devilish as they are, truly care about you. The least you can do is show your thanks for all that they did for you out there. There are some places where they may not be liked since they chose a commoner to base it on. They made it especially for you."

"I have shown my thanks, and I will again, later. Right now, I'd really just like to be left alone if you don't mind."

"Of course. I need to make a call. Don't wander far, Haruhi, or I will come and get you."

"I won't."

"Good. Now, if you will excuse me, a client is expecting me."

For the next ten minutes, Kyoya spoke into his phone quietly, rattling off numbers of some sort that made no sense to her. Meanwhile, Haruhi treasured the moments outdoors, silent as a golf course in the middle of a champion's last putt. That was one of the great things about going to country clubs with golf courses: she had a great view as she finally had a chance to hear herself think, and maybe smell the fresh-cut grass. Thankfully, it was a warm night. From there, it was easy to hold on to the wrought iron railing, allowing her to lean over a little and get comfortable on the railing while she got lost in thought.

When Kyoya was done, he turned to Haruhi and joined her at the balcony, putting his hand back on hers. The way her eyes looked, she was probably thinking about her mother or something else equally far away.

"Ready to go back inside, Haruhi?"

"I think so. Thank you for that."

"Don't mention it. Also, that _is_ a good color for you. The twins outdid themselves this time."

Haruhi blushed slightly. Kyoya was not one to usually compliment her, but being the host he was, he knew when a girl needed to hear something and be placated. One day, she would understand him.

"I agree. I feel very feminine in it, that's for certain. I guess it's a good thing I didn't cut my hair again as I almost did after breaking up with Tamaki-senpai."

"Indeed."

With that, the two went back inside to face the crowds again, with Kyoya escorting Haruhi properly. Both had their host faces on, ready for the onslaught. They were barely inside before the twins came.

"Kyoya! What's the deal?"

Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle at the twins' phrase used.

"You know the agreement."

"Yes, but we said to distract her and keep her here for us, not take her outside!"

"Changes had to be made."

"But why?"

"Because it's me. I almost left."

"But you can't leave, Haruhi! You're the main attraction!"

"You could have at least _asked _me or something! Or even just told me when I arrived!"

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Believe me, it was."

"You looked beautiful in it, Haruhi. Kaoru was worried that you would storm away the moment you found out. Thankfully you didn't."

"Yes, instead you looked so adorable as you stood up, unsure of what was happening. We were both so proud!"

"I'm glad you both enjoyed yourselves. It is your event, after all. But please, next time, ask."

"We'll try."

"Try?"

"Haruhi, that is all you're going to get from these two."

"You are probably right, Kyoya-senpai. Well, boys, was it a success?"

"Yes it was! It exceeded all our hopes! We have many strong reports and interested buyers. We are celebrating now!"

"When can I leave?"

"You want to leave already? But, the night is still young."

"I am tired, and I have been the constant center of attention all night, something I do not like. Not even fancy tuna is going to stop me tonight."

She was willing to forgo the lemony goodness of fancy tuna, so insistent she was. But, it didn't really matter.

"There will be some later."

"I'll have some at the next show."

The twins looked momentarily crushed before they looked at one another, smiled, and then took Haruhi by the arm, one on each side, and escorted her away in the opposite direction of the door, telling her that she had to stay at least one more hour, all the while promising to feed her lots of fancy tuna. Haruhi looked helplessly on, while Kyoya joined the rest of the club members, who were all laughing at how Haruhi was handling it.

When Haruhi finally left, it was with much relief on her end. The others were staying to talk more, but they each said good-bye to her in their own way. Promises were extracted for more visits, especially once she graduated in less than two months. When Haruhi finally did get home, she got right into bed. Her father was still at work, so she did not get to talk to him at first. That night, her pillow felt amazing, and she was glad to be done.

As she drifted off to sleep, it was to images of Kyoya, of all people. Of him taking her wrist, and standing so close in front of her. It was odd to think about those unblemished, smooth hands holding onto her, but he had been determined to speak and get her attention. It had been tense out there, despite the calm he showed. She had felt it, and she was sure he had, too. Nonetheless, he stayed true to form, looking out for himself and doing as asked. He really was quite helpful and loyal, despite what he liked to say. He was there for the whole club, though she was not sure what merit it held for him.

They all cared about one another, and that was the most important thing. They cared about her, and they would all be there for her when she graduated. Soon, she would graduate and work at a prestigious law firm, doing what her mother did. She could not be happier about that idea. The sooner, the better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Seeing Haruhi with Kyoya makes me very happy. Keeping him in character is proving to be the hardest part, as I do not see him as very affectionate. He does, however, still care about his friends, so he will help in his own special way. He has lots of reasons for what he does, though we all secretly know the main reason. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Luxartisan: Oh yes, there's lots more to come in this fandom. I really do love it. As for your writing tips, thank you for those. I hope I have incorporated them to your satisfaction. Thanks so much for reading and for the review!


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation and Beyond

Alone Now

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own OHSHC. I just play with the characters a little for fun. Haruhi's life continues, and finally, she is graduating! Lucky for her, she has many good friends to be there for her. I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 3: Graduation and Beyond

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning was bright when Haruhi woke up on graduation day. The sun promised to make all of them turn red if they stayed out there for too long, which was okay with Haruhi. Considering that they were going to be inside a large outdoor stadium with hundreds of people, Haruhi would be glad to have a little glare. It was better than rain.

Her father was running about the house in hysterics, at times happy for his daughter ("Oh, my girl is getting _so _big!") and sad to see his little girl grow up ("Don't leave me, Haruhi!"). He helped her dress up (not that there was much to do since she had to wear a white gown and cap), and eventually they were picked up by a limo to go to the graduation.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Haruhi?"

"Yes, dad, I am. But thanks. I'm glad you will be there."

"I wouldn't miss it! It's not often my little girl gets to be valedictorian, again! Kotoko would be so proud!"

"I hope so."

"I know so. Come here, Sweetie. It's all going to be great. Just look at us! We even get to sit in this comfy limo, courtesy of that nice Ootori boy!"

Haruhi shook her head. The black limo was unnecessary, but Kyoya insisted since public transit could be slow. It wouldn't be proper for the valedictorian to be late for her own graduation.

Haruhi was graduating at the top of class, yet again. She had made sure that there was no chance of her losing her scholarship to go to college and law school. She would have to give a speech since she was first in the class, but she had been practicing in front of Ranka for weeks now, so she felt prepared.

Still, she practiced one last time with her dad while in the limo, trying to remember to look at him throughout so that she did not get nervous. Once they arrived, they separated, after Ranka gave her another soul-crushing hug for good luck.

"Just think of Kotoko, dear!"

Haruhi found herself going quiet for a moment as she entered the stage with the rest of the graduates. She had done it. Mom would have been so proud. It was all for her today.

Even though everyone was speaking in hushed overtones about the ceremony, still the noise made Haruhi just want to stare at all who had come. Somewhere out there, her father was sitting with the rest of the Host Club. Knowing them, they somehow managed to find an even better seat than the one that Ranka had for having the top student.

Once Haruhi was seated, she looked around, and she did not have to search long. Sure enough, in the front row sat all her closest friends and family, all looking on proudly. Her father had gone all out with his outfit, while all the boys dressed up, looking suave in their shirts and blue and yellow ties. Of the girls, Renge made it, standing in since Mei had something else going on. Renge followed suit by wearing a bright blue and yellow confection of a dress, waving excitedly. For once, the twins sat farthest away from one another, choosing to hold up a large, matching yellow and blue handmade banner with Haruhi's name on it. The rest of the hosts were smiling, occasionally taking turns to help hold up the sign by elbowing each other to call dibs on the pole used to hold the banner, Tamaki growing mushrooms whenever he couldn't continue holding the pole.

When it was time for names to be called, Haruhi walked over to receive her diploma. What she did not expect was Ranka to suddenly appear with a camera, whispering to her to not look at him and act natural walking up there. How he managed to get up there, she knew not, but she was sure that the club helped him to do that. It was right after she received the diploma that there was a sudden eruption of cheers coming from the front row that made Haruhi blush. It made for some lovely pictures of her, or so she was told later by Ranka.

When it was time for her speech, Haruhi looked out at the audience, trying to focus just on her dad and his encouraging smile. She was a host, but she still did not like being the center of this much attention. When her eyes happened upon a random stranger in the audience, some of her nervousness came back, so she went to look at her dad, only to find herself looking at each of the members of the Host Club. All of them had already graduated, as the twins had graduated early for their degree, and she stayed longer because of the law portion of school. She had been there for every host's graduation, and now it was their turn to return the favor.

All of them, even Kyoya, had a smile on their faces (no matter how small), looking very proudly at her. That sight gave her the reassurance to continue, and she finished after that without any more problems. Then, she went back to her seat to wait out the rest of the ceremony.

When it was all done, she was smothered by hugs from Ranka and Tamaki alone, but all of them took their turn to congratulate her. Mori took it upon himself to pick up her and Hunny, while the twins sandwiched her and kept saying how proud they were of their toy. Meanwhile, Kyoya just smiled and shook her hand calmly, a welcome relief.

They had a party after that at her home, with all the fancy tuna Haruhi could ask for. Finally, she could put as much lemon onto her tuna as she liked, enjoying the combination of flavors and allowing her to smell like lemony goodness instead of sweat from sitting outdoors. Some of her future coworkers and her boss were also invited, so that they could get to know her further. Her friends mingled with them easily, knowing most of them already from other places. It was toward the end of the night when several of the hosts disappeared, along her dad, and suddenly reappeared with wrapped presents. Haruhi was not surprised that they would do that, but she had been hoping that they would not do that since she had asked them not to. Thankfully, most of the gifts seemed small.

Or so she thought. There were a few trinkets, but even those she knew cost a bit of money, especially since they all seemed handcrafted. Then, the twins' gift box only had a piece of paper in it, which turned out to be a list of every new outfit that would now be inside her closet. She was confused how that was possible since her closet had no more space in it, until she received what she thought was the final gift.

This one was a joint gift between her father and the rest of the hosts. It was only a set of keys. To a new apartment in the heart of downtown Bunkyo.

How they managed to find an apartment downtown within her price range, she had no idea. She had scoured the listings and had found nothing. This one was near the top end of her range, but was still in it, and within walking distance to work.

It was also conveniently located near several restaurants, and some smaller businesses owned by the Ootori group. She had a feeling that Kyoya was involved somehow, but she would have to ask him later.

The next day, she would get a personal tour from the hosts, who all had contributed something to making sure that she would like where she was moving to. Even now, all of her stuff, save clothes for overnight, had been moved over to the new place in preparation for work when she started in a couple days. It was all happening so fast. Some part of her really wanted to cry, or just have a moment alone to take in all that was happening around her. So much was changing without her realizing it, or taking the time to appreciate it.

People were talking and grabbing the dessert that had just been served when Haruhi felt a hand on her wrist again. She was still surprised when she saw Kyoya's face looking down at her. He didn't look sad, but neither was he smiling. Just being his normal self.

"Do you want to step outside with me for a moment?"

"Yes, I'd like that, Kyoya-senpai."

They snuck out the front door. Kyoya looked at Haruhi for a moment before he took out his phone, checking messages. Haruhi just smiled at him. Some things would never change. She took advantage of the moments alone to rest her head against the wall, looking out at the sky. She was not prepared for everything happening. She wanted things to be different now, and yet she didn't.

She found herself fisting her hands at her sides as she thought about all the changes of late. Some part of her was glad that things had finally changed, especially with regard to Tamaki, but there was still much uncertainty that she did not like.

How was moving going to change things with her dad? What about her friends? How would working full-time change her schedule? Was she going to be expected to date again soon? She could adjust with change, and she promised herself that she would make the most of the time that she had, just as she had in high school in the Host Club. She definitely did not want to lose her friends.

"Haruhi, are you ready to go inside?"

She was unresponsive, lost in her thoughts when Kyoya first asked her, so he repeated himself and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks. There's just so much change."

"Change is good."

"Yes it is."

"Are you sure that you are ready to go back inside, or do you want another moment? The last gift can wait a little longer if you'd like."

"What do you mean last gift?! I thought there wasn't any more. How can there be after giving an apartment for goodness sake?"

"Your father got you something rather big, and he needed to get it brought in there. Believe me, you will like it."

"I'm sure I will if it is my father, but still. I don't want or need anything else."

"We know that, but we are still giving it to you. It's not as though it's adding to your debt."

"Thank goodness for some small mercies."

Kyoya chuckled at that. "Indeed. Shall we go in? I think they're ready for you now."

"When did you become the official spokesman for distracting me?"

"Well, you can't be around Tamaki, and Hunny and the twins cannot keep a secret to save their lives. That leaves Mori and me. Seeing as I have things to do for business, it made more sense for me to do it."

"So I should expect to be seeing more of you in the future then?"

"We shall see." There's a confusing smile if ever there was one.

Haruhi just smiled and shook her head as Kyoya opened the door for her. Sure enough, now that only the immediate family and the hosts were there, a large wrapped item appeared in the main room, taking up a bit of space. Haruhi just looked around the room at all the expectant faces.

"Why is there another gift for me?"

"Because I wanted to get you something special, Haruhi dear! You will need this in the city. Open it and see!"

Haruhi opened the wrapping to find a red bicycle. It was a simple girl's bike, perfect for navigating the city when she wasn't being escorted by the hosts in a limo. It would be interesting wearing a skirt on it, but perhaps she was lucky and the twins made more pant suits than skirts. Once that was unwrapped fully, more people started to leave, and eventually the hosts all took their leave.

Mori and Hunny left first, as they wanted to give Haruhi privacy. She shared a hug with the two of them as they told her how proud they were of her.

Next was Tamaki and Kyoya, though Tamaki was reluctant to leave. He only left because he came with Kyoya, who was determined to leave and give Haruhi time to sleep. Kyoya did his best to restrain Tamaki as they all shared a hug, but failed. He shook his head good-naturedly at Tamaki's exuberance, while Haruhi smiled at how much more Tamaki was actually squeezing Kyoya, rather than her, while Kyoya was pressed against her. It was odd receiving a hug from him, but she liked it all the same.

Finally, after making several hints to the twins, they left as well. They were so excited to show her all her new outfits that they did not want to leave, but Ranka helped them out.

After that, Haruhi was able to have a few moments with her dad. He was so excited for her to be growing up and moving out, one of many reasons why he had cried so much that day and night. He would miss his little girl, but he promised to visit, as well as have dinner with her once a week. After that, they both went to bed happily.

With the morning came the loud pounding on the doors from the hosts. Renge was the one to come in and grab Haruhi, while the rest waited outside. The only one not there was Kyoya, who was still asleep and would join them once he was fully awake. No one wanted to wake The Shadow King up too soon. Instead, they would all show their parts in the meantime.

Haruhi was surprised by how nice the apartment was, as well as how full. She had a stocked kitchen, courtesy of Hunny, and Mori and Tamaki had helped find furniture for the rest of the apartment, with Renge overseeing them to make sure that there was a feminine touch. There was a whole lot less pink, which surprised Haruhi in the best of ways.

The twins then got to show her all of the clothes that they had found for her, insisting that she try on one outfit for everyone. She agreed, and when she came out with it on, Kyoya had come in at last. He seemed sufficiently awake and was talking quietly to the others when she came out.

All heads turned to her when they did notice her, however. She had agreed to try on a skirt suit for work, and she liked it. The colors were simple and dark, but they complimented her well. The cut was perfect for her. The twins certainly had designed it with her in mind. After getting a whistle from one of the twins, she blushed and ran back inside to change, with much collective groaning from the rest. After that, they all decided to go out to lunch together before Haruhi took her time to move in properly into her new apartment.

It wasn't until they were all leaving that Haruhi finally decided to ask Kyoya how he contributed to the apartment.

"Kyoya-senpai, what did you do to this apartment?"

"I didn't do much. Once I found an appropriate location, I had a nice, long discussion with the landlord, a good friend of the Ootori group, and told him about how you needed to find somewhere to live within your budget. He was amenable."

"I'm sure he was."

"Oh yes. He was able to see reason. I also saw to it that all of the security in this building has been beefed up and updated so that you can feel safe here."

"Thank you. You have thought of just about everything now. I appreciate it."

"Of course. As a friend, I want to see you comfortable here, just as the rest of the club does. Just remember to keep your lunches free, in case anyone happens to drop by."

"I fully expect you all to do so regularly."

"Excellent. Then my work here is done. Good day, Haruhi."

"Good-bye, Kyoya-senpai."

With that, Haruhi found herself alone in her apartment. Surrounded by old and new things, Haruhi felt happy, despite the uncertainty. There was much to look forward to as she started the next chapter of her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Alright! More alone time for Haruhi and Kyoya, and after this, it starts to get interesting. The stage is set, and now they can bond more easily. She's so conveniently located now! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and for the reviews!**

luxartisan: Yay for seeing change! The changes continue to come, I think. It's a learning process as I try to add in more. Yes, more time together is always needed between those two. They don't realize how cute they are together, or how well they mesh. Well, maybe Kyoya does, but that's another thing entirely. I wish there could be more affection right now, but I will happily wait until later. Thanks so much for reading and for the review!


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch Dates

Alone Now

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own OHSHC. All rights go to their respective owners. Haruhi is working, but she is making time for her friends. But not all lunch dates are what they seem. Why? Read on!**

Chapter 4: Lunch Dates

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Working life suited Haruhi.

Every day, Haruhi woke up, usually to the sound of alarms and assorted text messages from friends, with a sense of purpose. Today was the day that she was going to help someone have a better life. Sometimes the sun shined; other days it did not.

But it did not matter to Haruhi. She was now an attorney, and she was ready for the day. The day started with a bowl of corn flakes eaten quickly, followed by a leisurely bike ride to work. She was less than ten minutes away from work, so she could walk if the day was really nice, or pedal in within five minutes if there was bad weather. The streets downtown were always crowded, but they made space for her bike, parting like the Red Sea in order to avoid being hit by her. Haruhi rather liked the slim slice of sidewalk allotted to her and other fellow bikers.

Once she was at work, the days started out slow, but got better as the day went by. She was always there earlier than most people, so she got what she could done without anyone, which was hard at first. She had interned with the prestigious firm before, but being a full-time paid employee was another story.

There was paperwork to fill out, and knowing who to turn it in to was confusing at times. As she prepared for cases, she talked to other employees who had experience, and learned more tricks of the trade. And, when she was finally ready, she got her clients. She liked working with those people, and with all of the valuable experience she had from hosting, she was a natural at work. People were willing to open up and work with her, appreciating her easy smile, natural confidence, and no-nonsense way of dealing with a problem. She won the trust of people at work and those who paid for her services.

Not everything was perfect, though. While she did have her coworkers' trust, she did not truly "know" her coworkers. She was still Haruhi, a hard worker who barely went out with the others at night, or would take breaks when everyone else did around the office. It did not help that she was in the back corner of the office, in a room that had not been used in a while. Sometimes, people forgot about her, but she was okay with that. She got more work done, and whenever someone needed something quick, she became the go-to girl. The only time that she did take breaks was at lunchtime.

At first, Haruhi just ate her lunch quietly at her desk. Then, one day the twins popped up magically inside her office, telling her that since they were in town, she had to go out to lunch with them.

Thankfully, Kaoru's girlfriend was waiting already at the restaurant, so they did not have to wait long. She got to hear all about the twins' new sales and places they had visited. It seemed that their designs were especially well-received in France and South Africa, so they had been going there quite a bit. They had plenty of stories about their experiences, and so Haruhi was thoroughly entertained. Eventually, the girls got to talk.

After she went out to lunch with the twins, her fellow coworkers decided to ask her to join them. It seemed that Haruhi did do more than work. That turned into a good arrangement for all involved. As it was, they had all been curious about her, and she was unsure how to approach them in order to get to know them better.

She soon had a small group that she ate with each week, assuming that she did not eat out with other hosts. Some of her coworkers knew the various hosts from other connections, so she was glad that she could talk about her friends with others who knew them.

More lunch dates followed with the other hosts. There was a pattern to lunch dates with the hosts. She tended to see them in pairs, usually in the order of first the twins, then Tamaki and Kyoya, and finally Mori and Hunny. Depending on schedule conflicts, sometimes she ate alone with a host, but it was not frequent. Sometimes it was with only Hikaru if his brother was out with his girlfriend, and similarly for Mori.

What had been the oddest one had been the time that only Tamaki came. Earlier in the day, Kyoya had called, telling her that he would not be able to come for lunch that day due to a change in plans at work. Out of habit, Haruhi said that it would be fine. It was only after she hung up the phone that she realized that she would be alone with Tamaki for the first time. Kyoya had always been there between them to make sure that it did not get awkward, but he would not this time. Would it work out?

It was probably time that she did so, anyway. It had been three months, and they had not had an awkward moment in a while. The last time they had one, it had been Tamaki running in late, and the waitress mistakenly assumed that Haruhi was his girlfriend since she had not arrived with Kyoya, asking if Tamaki had made it yet. When Tamaki came, the waitress said that Haruhi's boyfriend had arrived. Haruhi would have been fine with it if Tamaki had not then walked up to her and started to lean in to kiss her cheek, as had been his habit while dating.

For that moment, the world was forgotten as Haruhi dreaded what Tamaki was doing. She wanted nothing more than to run down the aisle way between tables, or at least have the low murmurs around her suddenly increase so that she did not feel as though everyone noticed what Tamaki was about to do. However, reason stepped in eventually.

Kyoya looked like he wanted to sweat-drop, while Haruhi gave Tamaki an odd look and ducked quickly. Tamaki did not like being denied and was about to grow mushrooms in his corner until Kyoya told him to sit down and act courteous toward his ex-girlfriend. After that, he was apologizing to Haruhi for the rest of the lunch for acting so thoughtlessly. Haruhi was hoping that nothing untoward happened like that again since they would be alone.

Thankfully, her fears were unfounded. Tamaki was a perfect gentleman, remembering to make it clear that they were not together, and the two had a peaceful lunch, talking about work and mutual friends. Another hurdle had been cleared, and Haruhi felt a little more closure with regard to her relationship with Tamaki. This friendship would last.

With Tamaki, she trusted him in all aspects except love. He was as dense as she was, but he was such a gentleman that she was not worried. They did not have any more lunches alone after that, which was fine with her. All that mattered was that she could be alone with Tamaki again and not feel weird, so she was happy.

It was a little time after that day with Tamaki that Haruhi was asked to attend a special luncheon at work. One of the partners was retiring, and she was invited to attend with an escort. Much as she wanted to go alone, her coworkers told her how it was expected that you bring your significant other with you, but seeing as she did not have one, she would be expected to bring some male friend and introduce him as such. That did not seem so bad, so she started making calls.

The problem was that everyone was busy. Granted, she did not ask Tamaki because of their past and how it might look (nor did she want to risk the friendship over it), and two had lunch dates already planned at that point. Hunny in particular was insistent about keeping his date with Reiko, so Haruhi wished him well with it. Hikaru was going to be out of the country then, and Mori had unavoidable business plans. That left Kyoya. However, given his busy schedule, she decided not to ask him.

The next day, Renge appeared out of the blue to have lunch with Haruhi. She had not had lunch with a female from high school in a while. Mei was busy with work and Kasanoda, while Renge was flying between Japan and France frequently on family business. Renge was full of plans as always, and she had new gossip that she just _had _to share with someone. Haruhi could have cared less about it, but she listened because she knew that this was what Renge enjoyed. It helped that most of the talk was related to people she had met through the hosts, so she could put faces to the various deeds being done.

At some point in the conversation, Haruhi suddenly found the topic of conversation to be herself. It had gone from the rich families going out here and there to who was with who, and suddenly, Renge was looking expectantly at Haruhi.

"So, Haruhi, how are things with you? How does it feel to be single again? Ready to see someone else?"

Haruhi was tempted to spit out the large chunk of rice she had just taken a bite of. Where had _that _come from?

Haruhi didn't know what was going on inside Renge's head, but she had no doubt that whatever she said would be listened to intently. If she said the wrong thing, she might end up causing a powerful motor to appear, as Renge was prone to do when she got ideas. That Renge wanted to know meant that she was up to something. Instead, she chewed slowly, savoring the soy sauce (because it is rice, after all) before answering Renge calmly.

"Things are going well overall. I'm enjoying my career choice. The people have been very friendly, and they don't insist upon my cosplaying every day."

"Which is such a shame. A good cosplay would make for great conversation, and you could always cosplay as a judge. At least something more fitting with your choice of job."

"I don't think the partners see it quite the way you do."

Renge just hrrmphed softly before continuing.

"It helps my employees. Still, how about being single? Is it weird anymore?"

"Thankfully, no." Haruhi then proceeded to tell Renge about her lunch with Tamaki. Renge was glad.

"That's a relief. Now you are over him and can move on to someone better, for you."

Haruhi found herself pausing before answering. As she sat outside at the French café, people-watching with Renge on white barstools, Haruhi went over in her mind what males she knew well that she would actually consider dating. Hunny and Kaoru were out of the question, even though she had never had entertained feelings for either. Tamaki was like a brother to her, an annoying one at that, and she still did not have feelings for Hikaru. She suspected that he still had feelings for her, but she could not be sure. Kyoya was, well, Kyoya.

In all the time that she had known Kyoya, she still could only remember once him ever going on a date. Even then, that date had been done out of respect, with none other than Renge. Renge had been making a nuisance of herself and her single state, bothering all the hosts about going out. All knew that she still had feelings for Kyoya, so he was voluntold to ask her out.

Nothing happened on the date, from what all saw and knew. They had sat together at a restaurant, talked about stuff, and they came and left in their separate transportation. After that, Renge was quiet. Eventually she went out with other men, and Kyoya saw no one. He had been finishing college at that point, and he was too focused on grades and work to worry about dating (or so he said). He could have had anyone, but he chose none.

Still, Haruhi did not think that she had feelings for Kyoya. He had a good heart hidden under his cold, businesslike manner, and he was an intelligent and thoughtful friend. He was a good friend, and she would like to maintain that for a long time to come. With all that evidence flashing quickly through her mind, she answered Renge honestly.

"I don't know who is better for me. I don't have feelings for anyone right now."

"No one, at all? Surely, there must be someone that has caught your eye. Maybe you have a soft spot for Hikaru, or really appreciate Mori's presence, hm?"

"No, Renge."

"Fine. But not even _Kyoya_?" Even then, Renge leaned in a little smiled a little more suggestively. Even her voice's pitch raised slightly, the larger-than-life fangirl in her showing. All as though waiting to hear a great secret.

"Not even Kyoya."

"You know you can tell me if you do. I promise I'll be supportive no matter whom you choose."

"I know you will. However, I just don't have those feelings right now. Who knows; they may develop again. But not right now."

A little deflated, Renge settled herself back onto her seat and twirled back and forth. "So there's nothing new in that area at all?"

"Not that I know of," Haruhi replied, until she remembered her lunch situation, "Unless you count a luncheon."

"Luncheon? What luncheon?" Renge was practically glowing now.

"Someone is retiring, and I've been invited to attend a formal lunch with others to celebrate him leaving. I have to bring a male escort. I can't find anyone."

"Have you asked every member of the hosts? Even Kyoya?"

Ah, Renge and her obsession with all things Kyoya.

"No, I didn't ask him, mostly because he's busy so often."

"You should anyway. You never know; he just might have free time then. You know how he is."

Haruhi did not, but she was not about to ask Renge about it, lest Renge get ideas.

"And, even if he can't go, he can probably help you find someone to go with you. He has been so helpful in the past with Tamaki that he might be able to do something now. You know how he is."

_Again_ with the weird phrase. What was she trying to imply? However, she was right about the Tamaki situation, so she might as well try. He of all people would know how to help. He was the Shadow King for a reason.

"You're right. I will talk to him later today and see if he's available. He should be able to help me find someone."

"I have complete faith in him."

"If you have so much faith in him, why don't you reconsider dating him yourself?"

"Oh, Haruhi, he doesn't see me like that at all. I tried, but to no avail. He needs a special girl, someone who will complement him better and understand him."

"Do you have someone in mind for him?"

The grin that spread across Renge's face was all the confirmation she needed. Renge was turning into a matchmaker, and her heart went out to Kyoya, because now he was going to have to deal with it. Maybe it would be a good thing if they could talk. She could at least warn him that way. It was the least she could do after Tamaki.

"Anyway, it was wonderful being able to talk to you, but I must go now. I've got people I have to meet, and I'm sure you have clients who need your help. Take care now, dear, and see to it that you get that lunch situation fixed. I'll be checking in!"

"I have no doubt. Good-bye, Renge!"

After a brief hug, the two women went their separate ways. Renge walked back, grinning as evilly as Mr. Burns to herself and creeping out other people that she passed. She may not have said "excellent" out loud, but one can take several guesses what was going through her mind based on such a face.

Haruhi was soon in her building, greeting security and heading to her office. Once she arrived, she closed the door and took out her phone to make a call. She did not know what to expect with Kyoya, so it was better to be prepared. She walked to the small window behind her desk before she finally made the call, mentally preparing herself for whatever Kyoya said.

Meanwhile, in a taller building in downtown Bunkyo, a few blocks from Haruhi, a man sat at his mahogany desk, frowning at a sheet of figures that had been handed to him. Why he was frowning is of no concern, as he is the type of guy to see to it that such figures never happen again.

However, when his phone rang, he checked caller ID, and his face softened, even showing a small, genuine smile. Only two people were capable of making him smile like that from a phone call, and the other was his best friend, as annoying as he could be most of the time. So, instead of ignoring the call or telling the person to call him back later, he took it on his cell phone, even getting up and pacing across the dark red carpet to his window to look in the general direction that he suspected the caller was calling from. Haruhi was not known for making surprise calls, so this had to be important.

"Hi, Kyoya-senpai."

"Hello, Haruhi."

"Am I disturbing you? Should I call later?"

"No. There are some unexpected numbers, but nothing I can't handle. You aren't disturbing me. What is it?"

"I am in a pinch. I was informed recently that someone is retiring, and that there'll be a party held for him next week. However, I was asked to bring a male escort."

"And no one else is available?"

"I asked all but Tamaki."

"I see. Early next week I assume? Who is it?"

"Yes, on Tuesday, for Shino. Would you be willing to come with me as my escort? I will of course explain that we are just friends so that there's no gossip."

"Haruhi, you will never be able to stop all the gossip. However, as it so happens, I'm free that afternoon. Shall I meet you outside your building, and then we go to the restaurant together?"

"That sounds perfect. We can meet at 11:00 AM. Thanks so much for understanding."

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

The pause Kyoya made after answering "Of course" told Haruhi all she needed to know. If it were anyone else at the last minute, there would be a "but" added on, which was always possible if anything awkward happened at the luncheon. She would be prepared, though.

"No, just that."

"Very well. I shall get back to my numbers. Have a good afternoon, Haruhi."

"And you as well, Kyoya-senpai."

With that, both hung up. Haruhi went back to her desk, looking over the next case she had to handle. She got much accomplished that day once the situation was under control.

Meanwhile, Kyoya crossed his room and spoke to his assistant, telling her to clear all his appointments for Tuesday after 10:00 AM. He then went back to work, doing research and rescheduling all of his meetings.

Even if he did not leave work with every answer for the unexpected numbers, he still left with a serene look on his face, and even a small gleam in his eye. He had a lunch date with Haruhi, after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: *insert evil laugh and powerful motor* The Lady Manager is back! Once again, Haruhi seems a little dense, as she worries only about Kyoya. More fun for us. And there's more food on the way, with more Haruhi and Kyoya bonding time, because there is never enough of that (and definitely not enough in this one). What game is afoot? Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading and reviewing!**

luxartisan: Yay! I'm glad you are liking the pacing and the bike! I imagine Ranka wanting to do stuff like that for Haruhi frequently. Sweet fluff is what I love writing most, so that chapter was fun to do, and I am looking forward to future chapters excitedly. Thank you so much for reading and for the review!


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch with an Ootori

Alone Now

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own OHSHC. All rights go to their respective owners. I only play with the characters. It's time for some quality time between our two favorite people. I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 5: Lunch with an Ootori

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tuesday came, Haruhi did not feel too nervous.

She had made it clear at lunch the day before that she was not dating anyone at that time, but she did have a few good male friends who were willing to come with her to events if she asked nicely. Nothing had been brought up about her having an ex-boyfriend, which was just as she wanted it to remain.

Haruhi was a couple minutes early, which was good as Kyoya appeared right at 11:00 AM. After dispensing with the usual pleasantries about work and life, they proceeded to walk comfortably down the crowded streets, Kyoya making it a habit to be slightly in front of Haruhi so that he could keep everyone off of her and the nice outfit she wore for the special occasion. It was another Hitachiin design, the same dark blue color of her dress from the fashion show, but now in a skirt suit. Being in front of her did not encourage them to talk either, seeing as it was lunch hour with talkative close friends and loud kids roaming the streets in search of food.

It was not often that people got invited to these kinds of parties at work, so she had wanted to make a good impression. Kyoya had approved of it with a little nod and adjustment of his glasses. Haruhi liked to imagine that he had smiled as well, but it was probably only that, her imagination. Not that it mattered to her, of course.

Once they made it inside, Kyoya offered his arm, which Haruhi took. Now she was nervous, but mostly about embarrassing Kyoya. They were friends now, so it didn't matter as much, but he was still an Ootori. He had a name and reputation to uphold.

Once the door opened, Haruhi felt like she was entering the Third Music Room all over again, with as much as glass and windows as there were in that place. Once she regained eyesight from being overpowered by the reflective surfaces, she decided that this was the wrong time to have a party there, as it would be better suited later in the day.

Haruhi liked the look of the room. It had a tasteful green carpet and was large enough for a party double their size. Haruhi would bet good money that the carpet was really soft, as it reminded her of grass, as fluffy as it looked. The chairs looked equally comfortable, all earthy tones of brown with large cushions on the seats. She was liable to fall asleep if she got too comfy on those chair backs and arm rests. Good thing she had Kyoya. Speaking of him….

Haruhi was not left to ponder the opulence of the room for long, as people were approaching, and Kyoya was still a host. He was not afraid, even if Haruhi was still a little in awe. One day she would get used to all this, as he had. Until then, it was cute to watch Haruhi admire the furnishings and get wide-eyed over a simple, albeit elegant, room. It took him repeating her name twice and him drawing her arm a little closer to him to get her attention, but he now held all of it. She looked apologetic, but as much as she wanted to say something, the other people did first.

"Haruhi Fujioka! It's so good to meet you at last! We've heard so much about you from Shino-sama. And who is your friend?"

Haruhi's unknown female coworker looked admiringly at Kyoya.

"Oh, come on, you know who he is. Kyoya Ootori, of the Ootori Group. You've done quite well for yourself, I must say."

The coworker's husband seemed surprised at his wife's lack of knowledge about Kyoya, and he immediately tried to combat it as best he could. Luckily for him, Kyoya was with Haruhi, trying to help Haruhi in any way he could.

"Thank you. I'm glad that my family's name is said in such high regard. I'm afraid that neither Haruhi nor I know who you are. Would you do us the honor of an introduction?"

Haruhi spoke as needed, but she found that she did not have to say much with Kyoya around. If he was in high school still, he would have been writing furiously in his black notebook, but instead he was introducing them when unknown, or just chatting easily with those who did know him. It surprised Haruhi that he seemed to know more people at the party than she did. Did she really have such a small group of friends at work?

When they had a moment alone before sitting for food, Haruhi could finally talk to Kyoya. It hadn't occurred to her that he would be only making introductions, instead of trying to talk up his company, as was his wont to do when he went to parties normally.

That, and he actually seemed to know the basics in her lingo, easily able to keep up in conversations with her coworkers. She was rather looking forward to having a conversation with someone about work outside of work for once.

Most of the time, her friends just got glazed over looks and changed the subject.

"Kyoya, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course. You doubt me, an Ootori?"

"Well, you've just been talking to so pleasantly, and about law stuff. I didn't realize that you knew about that."

"There are many things you don't know about me."

"Clearly. However, you should feel free to talk about yourself more. Please don't feel obligated to be nice to everyone in order to advance my career. I know my stuff."

"There can be no doubt of that, as everyone here has heard _of _you, if nothing else. It speaks well of you, but this is your chance to get to know people and really network."

"I can do that later."

The stare she received in return made her reconsider what she flippantly said. Why was networking so important anyway? Actions speak louder than words. Oh well.

"Haruhi, I don't mind."

"Is there anything in this for you?"

"Perhaps."

"You ought to know whether or not it will."

"It depends on the whims of others."

"Not on me?"

"No, not this time. As long as you are yourself, which you are doing an admirable job of, I'm not worried. However, this change in seating arrangement might change things a bit."

It was then that the servers redirected them to a different table, this time with several of the elders of the firm. She had met them all previously at her graduation party, so it was nice to see them again. What she did not expect was their first comment.

"Fujioka-san, it's so good to see you again! You're looking well. And how can you not, with an Ootori by your side? You must be very happy together."

It was in moments like that Haruhi wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. It was then that she figured that Kyoya would eventually exact vengeance for this. She felt bad because it was Kyoya, but she was still glad that it was not Tamaki. This was exactly the kind of situation that she had been trying to avoid with him.

"Shino-sama, Kao-sama, Ben-sama. It's a pleasure to see you again. I take it you know Kyoya Ootori already?"

"Indeed, we have had the pleasure on other occasions. Please, do sit."

Kyoya was quick to pull out a chair for Haruhi before sitting down in the one next to hers. That did not help the pink blush that was slowly spreading across her face, covering her face in warmth.

"Thank you. However, I'm afraid I must disabuse you of your notion that Kyoya-senpai and I are together."

"Oh, we knew that already. It would have been in the papers if that were the case."

"That's for certain. Any time an Ootori is seen out, the event is sure to get some mention."

Kyoya was probably right, which was the odd thing about it. It seemed like a terrible invasion of privacy, not to mention really annoying. However, she couldn't help but notice that Kyoya seemed to say it with pride despite that. Those darn rich people.

From there, the conversation at the table took many twists and turns, going from talk of law and business, to sports and hobbies. It was right before the food was served that one of the women at the table mentioned being hungry, prompting a long discussion about food, even after the food arrived. Both Haruhi and Kyoya added in bits here and there, but most of the talking was done by Shino, talking about his personal preferences and comparing it to others' at the table.

Luckily, when the food arrived, Shino was telling a story about a particularly fine sauce he had with the exact same meal he had just been served. That gave Haruhi the chance to take her first bite of tuna and savor it. She could close her eyes, taste the amazing lemon flavor, and settle deeply into her leather chair, the leather scent and taste of good tuna a wonderful drug. Haruhi was quite ready to declare that she had found inner peace. She might have, too, had not Kyoya chuckled softly nearby, disturbing her nirvana moment.

Haruhi gave Kyoya her best death stare. Kyoya waved it off, as only he could.

"Enjoying yourself, Haruhi?"

Haruhi enjoyed that low whisper way too much; it reminded her of a soft voice she might hear right before falling asleep. It made her want to go back to her happy place. Well, at least she could blame him.

"Yes, I _was_, Kyoya-senpai. Quite a bit until you said something."

"I didn't even open my mouth."

"You don't have to."

Kyoya was smirking, and Haruhi was trying to stay mad at him and failing.

"Did you have to do it just then?"

"I thought we were going to lose you to fancy tuna again. Remind me not to have it served at your wedding. Your husband will thank me later for keeping your attention on him."

Haruhi was not sure whether to stare incredulously or laugh outright at what he said. She found herself doing both as a result, starting with a stare that turned into a laugh. Kyoya continued to smirk quietly.

However, her laughter soon brought the rest of the table's attention to her, and she was asked to account for her laughter. After all, the difference between good and bad teriyaki was not a laughing matter.

Haruhi managed to choke out that she was laughing at the face Kyoya had made when she ate her fancy tuna. Kyoya's smirk had disappeared, replaced with his host look, long refined from use. He had the grace to agree with the story; though once the attention was no longer on her, he gave her a pointed look before turning his attention back to the speaker.

By the end of the meal, Haruhi was pleasantly satisfied, as she was with everything else around her. She had met and networked with so many people in the last two hours; it amazed her. How she was going to remember all their names was another matter entirely.

In addition, Kyoya had been really good company throughout. While he was not as bubbly as Tamaki, there was a certain air about him that drew you in that made you want to listen to him. He was good at commanding an audience and had a way with words, thanks to years of being in the business world.

Speaking of business, only once since arriving at the party had he opened his phone to check for messages, and that had been right at the beginning. No, he had been very good about ignoring it, as she was sure he was getting constantly hit with more messages. He was here for her, and he was doing an admirable job. She would have to thank him somehow.

Once the luncheon ended, Haruhi and Kyoya took turns saying good-bye to their fellow tablemates. Everything went fine until Haruhi came to Shino. She looked up at him with a big smile, wishing him every happiness. He surprised her with his response.

"Thank you, Fujioka-san. It has been an enjoyable forty years here, and I wish you all the best as you continue on here, hopefully to have just as bright a future as I did. However, don't forget to enjoy life sometimes."

"Thanks, Shino-sama. I will remember your words of advice well."

"Remember? No, you should live them out now."

"How?"

"Do as I am about to do: take the rest of the day off. Have you any more meetings today?"

"No, none that I know of."

"Good. Then you should take advantage of the warm air and spend time with Ootori-san over there. He's a gentleman and seems to be a good friend. You're still young, and if you have friends, you should spend time with them, not just sit in a cold office. I know you love your work, but you need to talk more. Don't be afraid of us, or him. He seems to understand the value of people, so you should learn from him. Take care, Fujioka-san. I expect to hear great things about you."

Haruhi was unsure how to respond, so she decided to simply smile. She would have to think about all he said. What she didn't have to think about was the fact that her boss had just told her to take the rest of the day off. How to spend it?

"Haruhi, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. Did you hear most of what I was just told?"

"I did."

"Good, then you have a choice to make."

"I do?"

"Yes. I have been told to not go back to work, as much as I want to get ahead in my work. However, I am also tired after being around so many people, so I think I'm going to go home and relax for a while. You may either go back to work, or you are welcome to join me at my place. What would you like to do?"

Either way, Haruhi would have a few minutes to talk to him. Then she could thank him and tell him about Renge and her schemes. She was alright with him coming back with her, just as she was with any of her friends from the Host Club. She trusted all of them, and she definitely trusted Kyoya. He was as dependable as they came.

Kyoya, however, did not pause in his choice of wanting to go back with her. He added that he had no further engagements for the day, so it was not an issue at all. His only condition was that they go by his office to pick up a few things so that he could look at them later. Since his building was on their way home, it was easy enough to do.

Once both were done saying their good-byes, Haruhi and Kyoya made their way to Kyoya's office. Haruhi felt humbled walking in with Kyoya, as those who were extra courteous to Kyoya were now giving Haruhi the same treatment.

Several people seemed to realize who she was, but the rest assumed that she was either an important business partner (a select few) or the girlfriend of Kyoya (almost everyone else). Those who assumed that she was his girlfriend smiled indulgently at the pair walking across the speckled marble floors, and someone who was sharing an elevator with them even went so far as to congratulate Kyoya, who smiled his Host smile while not bothering to correct the elderly gentleman. Haruhi did a terrible job of hiding her blush.

It was only after they both were inside Kyoya's office that he explained the elevator man's role on the board of trustees, his main reason for not correcting him. Haruhi was satisfied with that, and she took to staring out the window of the penthouse window while she waited for Kyoya to grab a few folders and his laptop from his desk. Once he had everything, they left. Kyoya's secretary smiled and winked knowingly at Haruhi before quickly going back to work, lest Kyoya spot her doing such a thing.

Haruhi was glad once they made it back to her home. It was bad enough that people made assumptions on the crowded streets as Kyoya escorted her home, based on the number of smiling faces she saw, but it had been so much worse where he worked. Everyone seemed so curious and ready to assume that she was with him, which unsettled her a little. Kyoya, being Kyoya, took it all in stride and did not show a thing on his face.

If anything, he had smiled more as the day went on. At least he would be able to dispel the rumors created the next day, as she had no doubt he would. It would certainly raise many expectations that Kyoya would not want any part of. He had been a great lunch partner and had been very pleasant company throughout the day, making it hard for people to assume otherwise. Together, they had made the most of their time, talking about a wide variety of topics while en route to Kyoya's work and then Haruhi's home.

"Did you enjoy the lunch, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes, I did. It was good to see people that I have not in a while. Did you enjoy yourself as well?"

"I did, thanks. I learned much and got to meet so many people today. I don't know how I'm going to have time to talk to all these people on a regular basis, but-"

"You don't have to talk to them all the time. The key is that whenever you do see them, you smile and remember their name. That's all it takes. You may not have time for more than that, and anytime that you can remember a person's name, you have made a person feel special."

"You don't think I make all people feel special?"

The smallest quirk on her lips belied the serious look and tone she had adopted. Haruhi was playing with Kyoya, and he was enjoying it. He had not expected to have this kind of conversation with her yet, but perhaps lunch was more beneficial than he originally gave it credit for. Very interesting.

"You have your own way of doing it; that's for certain. You are a natural. However, seeing as you don't sit and talk with these people every day, and they aren't all girls, knowing a person's name is a good way to start."

Kyoya sat down on Haruhi's tan couch, motioning for her to join him. She sat eagerly.

"That's reasonable enough. The smiling I can do no problem."

"I can see that," Kyoya said with his own smile.

"Especially when you have a day as nice as this one, all I want to do is smile and enjoy all the bright sunlight."

"Then why did you want to come back here?"

Kyoya's puzzled look made Haruhi's smile even bigger.

"Because I like to take a break now and then."

"You? Take a break from your work?"

The smiles were infectious at this point as they sat easily conversing. It seemed that Kyoya did have a lighter side that lasted more than a moment.

"I could say the same about you."

"I'm unashamed of doing so."

Haruhi rolled her eyes before becoming serious and inching slightly closer to him.

"But why, Kyoya? I thought you valued friendships more now."

"I do. Friendships have merit for me, which is why I make the effort to see you and the others on a semi-regular basis."

"When was the last time you spent the whole day with a friend?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! It does matter to me, as your friend. You need to get out more."

"And have you any suggestions on how to do that with my schedule? Or, perhaps you're suggesting yourself as a means of doing that?"

Kyoya was looking quite serious as well, despite the teasing tone in his voice.

"What," stuttered Haruhi, "no, that wasn't what I meant at all!"

"It sounds like you are."

"Well, I'm not. More like, I'm trying to save you from Renge."

"Renge? How did she appear in this conversation?"

Kyoya's facial expression was priceless. She was not supposed to enter this conversation, at all!

"Well, part of the reason I even called you to attend the luncheon with me was because Renge encouraged me. She figured you would know of someone who could go with me, even if you couldn't. As it turned out, you could, which was great. I've really enjoyed spending the day with you so far."

"Why were you speaking to Renge?"

"We had lunch together, and I told her that I was looking for someone to take with me. She mentioned you."

"I'm surprised you didn't try me at first. I know everyone's schedules."

Haruhi found herself giving Kyoya another look upon hearing that information. Such typical Kyoya behavior. Still, even as busy as they all were?

"Really? I didn't realize that you did after all this time. I'll remember that in the future."

"Good."

"No, not everything is good."

"Why?"

"Because Renge and I discussed more than that at lunch."

Kyoya didn't like where this conversation was going, but he had to know why Renge had appeared.

"What else did you talk about? Can it be heard by male ears?"

Haruhi smiled at that. Oh, the many joys of private chats with female friends.

"It can be. Or rather, it probably shouldn't be, but as a friend of yours, I felt I needed to warn you."

Warn? This conversation just keeps getting more interesting.

"Warn me of what? What is the Lady Manager planning now?"

"She is planning to set you up with a woman."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if she knows who it is yet, either. I think she has an idea, but I didn't get any more out of her."

"What, exactly, did you ask?"

"I asked her first why she was not trying to date you, and she mentioned that you two would not suit, that you needed someone special. I then asked if she had someone in mind. All she did was smile in the same way she did when she was first planning our Host Club makeovers."

Kyoya shook his head at the memory of that time. Some things would never change, such as Renge's good-natured interferences.

"So you thought it best to warn me?"

"Yes. If she hasn't found someone already, she is likely going to be trying to send a woman your way in an attempt to bring you two together."

"Is she now?" Kyoya was trying not to smile at Haruhi's words.

"You should be on your guard. I think she is going to be introducing you to her soon based on the way she was smiling. Don't be surprised if the next time you see her, she is arm-in-arm with another female friend."

Kyoya was enjoying this. It was nice to see Haruhi concerned, and Renge clearly had something going on, which was working well in his favor.

"Thank you for your concern. I will make sure to be on the lookout for her and any female friends she has."

"That's a relief. That has been weighing on my mind ever since I talked to her. I'm very glad you were able to talk to me for a little bit."

"Was that the only reason you were glad?"

"No, but it puts my mind at ease. I want to see you happy, and you should be deciding for yourself who you want to be with, not Renge."

"I will. Was that all you talked about with Renge?"

"No. We talked about me a little, though there was nothing new or earth-shattering to tell."

"I see."

One of these days, Haruhi would be ready for another relationship. Hopefully sooner, rather than later.

The conversation lagged for a few moments, but not for long. As it so happened, both of them received text messages at the same time, though Kyoya received his several moments before Haruhi. Both were surprised, so they both checked their phones. What they saw made them both smile unequivocally.

On the screen was a picture of Hunny holding Reiko in his arms, he surrounding her with his arms underneath hers. Reiko was glowing, holding tightly onto Hunny while extending her left hand out slightly. Both were looking up at the camera and smiling warmly. Even though Hunny had grown taller with time, now a couple inches taller than Reiko, he still retained his youthful enthusiasm, which showed here. Mori must have taken the photo to be at that camera angle. The caption under the photo text message was simple: "She said yes!"

Both were soon sending messages of congratulations. It was hard not to smile when looking at such happy faces.

"This day keeps getting better and better. Don't you think so, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes. I knew today was Reiko's birthday and that Hunny was taking her out, so it was a possibility."

"You knew about this beforehand?"

"In a way. The two have been inseparable for more than a year now. It was only a matter of time and having the families discuss plans before a formal engagement was made."

"They do look really happy."

"They are. You remember how Reiko was before."

"I do. Now look at her, with the man she has always wanted."

"No curses required."

"I wonder how long the engagement will last."

"According to Hunny, it will last about a year."

"So long?"

"It takes time to settle some matters, as well as plan a wedding as large as they are likely to have, considering their families."

"Of course, the wedding plans. But that also means-"

Haruhi's face saddened slightly at that thought of what would be coming.

"More parties."

"More parties."

Haruhi's face showed how excited she was at the prospect of attending as many parties as there were likely to be with Hunny getting married. While she was glad that she was on easier terms with Tamaki now, that did not mean that she wanted this. Why was the world conspiring to make her do so much as soon as she broke up with Tamaki?

"It won't be that bad. People will be expecting you to come alone now."

Kyoya was good like that, a thoughtful word and comforting hand there. He understood, somehow.

"I hope so, as that is what I intend to do."

"And even if you do need a date, there are still plenty of us to go with. Tamaki may get the wrong idea if you go with him enough."

Technically she could go with him as a friend, though the idea was unappealing to both parties, for very different reasons.

"I'm not considering him. Mori would be a bad idea as I'm likely to be invited to even more parties, as close as those two are."

"You've still got Hikaru."

"That's true. He knows how I feel about him, and he is always trying to convince me to go to more parties with him."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. He keeps trying...

"I'm sure he'll be happy to go with you. And if something happens one night, you've always got me."

"I know that. You're a good sport about all this. I have no doubt that we will end up going together at some point, and hopefully you won't have too much happening or come up then."

"I doubt it."

"You're very confident. I'll take that as a good sign for the future."

"You can trust me."

It was then that Kyoya felt his phone ring. He knew it was inevitable that something would come up, considering how long he had been away, but at least he had had a few hours with her.

"I have to take this."

"That's fine. I know how important work is to you."

"It's not the only thing that is."

While Kyoya spoke on the phone, Haruhi went to the kitchen, intent upon making something for dinner, even if she was not really hungry yet. Better to be prepared for later, especially if Kyoya stayed longer.

"It seems that I'm needed in the office."

Haruhi was surprised to hear Kyoya so close behind her, despite hearing him end the conversation. How did he do that?

"That's a shame."

"It's fine. I've been expecting a call for some time now. I'm glad it waited until now."

"Do you want anything to take with you, perhaps something to eat later?"

There's the Haruhi he knows so well, always looking out for others.

"It depends upon what you have available."

"Ramen?" Despite the fact that Haruhi made more than enough money to afford better food, she still enjoyed the things she had grown up with, especially ramen. Her friends tolerated her love of commoner food, so she still tended to blush when she admitted it to them, as she was when she mentioned ramen to Kyoya.

"It's not ideal, but you do it well, so yes, I'll take some. How long will it take?"

"Ten minutes. Less if you help me."

That was not so bad, even if he was helping in the kitchen. Haruhi always made it enjoyable.

"Very well. What can I do?"

"Just chop that up, please. Everything else is ready."

"I can do that."

They did not talk much as they prepared the ramen, but both were absorbed in their thoughts, so they did not mind the silence. Once it was done, Kyoya had a small bowl for later, and Haruhi had dinner for several nights.

"Is there anything else you need, Kyoya-senpai?"

"No thank you. I've got to get going now for that meeting. Have a good night. Haruhi. Thank you for today."

"No, Kyoya-senpai, thank you. It was great to talk, just the two of us. I feel as though I understand you a little better now."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll see you at the next party."

"Only a few days away. Good night."

Haruhi was content to read for a time until she was ready for dinner. Tomorrow she would call Hikaru and ask him. Things would work out just fine; she was sure of it.

Kyoya left feeling satisfied with the outcome of the day. Much more happened than he had expected, but in the best possible way. He had much to look forward to in the upcoming months, if today was any indication.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Yay for bonding time between Kyoya and Haruhi! Not everyone is serious all the time, and these two have their moments. It helps that it is a beautiful day, and they are much more comfortable with one another. It's a step in the right direction, as a song once said. Also, based on what I have planned for future chapters, I suspect that most chapters are going to be longer from here on out, just as FYI. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

Luxartisan: Your comment…. Believe me, I took it as a compliment. Thank you! I love everything about Jane Austen. I'm glad you think that about the characters; that's great encouragement for me. Thanks again for reading and being so supportive with your reviews!

Swagdaddy: Thank you so much! I'm so excited you think that! That's more confirmation that I like to see. While there may not be many reviews, there have been a bunch of faves/follows, which is a good sign to me. I hope this chapter continues the trend. Thank you for reading and for the review!


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Party

Alone Now

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own OHSHC. All rights go to their respective owners. I just play with the characters and enjoy myself immensely. Now that Hunny is getting married, it is time to celebrate as only the well-off can, with lots of parties! Also, be prepared for a little drama. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Let's Party

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was it possible to overdose on fancy tuna?

These were the thoughts running through Haruhi's mind two months after she received that text message from Hunny announcing his engagement to Reiko. All of the hosts had been really happy for the couple, leading to a long string of emails from Tamaki asking if all of them could come together to find an appropriate gift for Hunny and Reiko.

It might not have been so many emails if it were not for the twins taking turns to send reply-all responses that gave some rather outrageous ideas for gifts (because zoos are so appropriate to give). Poor Tamaki was frantically sending out emails afterward, taking all of their suggestions seriously, even when they suggested buying a sugar cane plantation for Hunny's personal use. Thankfully, the rest of the email recipients were able to stop Tamaki from buying anything preemptively. Most were quite sick of the twins' nonsensical ideas within the first two weeks of receiving the emails.

Haruhi had laughed when the first email came from Hikaru, but after that, she found herself using the emails as a source of conversation at lunch, especially if she was with the other hosts. It was not until Haruhi was at one of the parties that she ran into Kyoya and told him that she was shocked that he had not stopped them thus far, for his sanity and Tamaki's sake. Kyoya's visage darkened slightly at her mentioning the twins, but it soon turned quite pleasant, even smug, by the end of her question.

His only comment on it soon put Haruhi at ease. "If they appreciate their investors, they should now be ceasing all remarks of that sort."

That was not the first time that Haruhi had seen Kyoya at a party by any means. They had already attended five different parties that had been held by the couple and their families, so they were getting used to seeing one another. As many people as there were there with all of the hosts meandering about the floor, it could have been another meeting of the Host Club, were it not for the lack of cosplay and Haruhi dressing as a woman.

The first party that they had attended together had in fact been a smaller dinner held for close friends of the couple. The immediate family was there, along with select friends, meaning that the dinner turned into an unofficial reunion for the Host Club and Black Magic Club. The Black Magic Club came in full-force, though they were not allowed to keep to themselves thanks to Renge. She insisted upon staying close to Nekozawa all night, forcing him to talk to her, and then to other hosts in the process. The rest of the Black Magic Club and their dates soon joined in the conversation to save their former leader from being forced to bear the full brunt of the radiant glow of the happy couple, not to mention the fluorescent glow emitted by Renge as she watched the couple.

Meanwhile, the hosts made the most of the time together. Haruhi had asked Hikaru about the dinner, and he was happy to escort her. He came early to pick her up since there was traffic downtown, ensuring that they were on-time. Kaoru came with his girlfriend in the same limo, so the four of them had plenty to talk about on the ride there.

Once they arrived, everyone shared hor d'oeuvres while milling about in the Haninozuka home. There was plenty of shrimp to go around, which appeared in larger quantities during the meal, along with a wide variety of other seafood to choose from to accessorize the rice. Haruhi was seated between Hikaru and Tamaki, so she was kept busy throughout the meal. They all stopped talking when Reiko finally decided to regale everyone present with the story of how Hunny proposed to her.

On Reiko's birthday, Hunny had appeared early, waking her up with a homemade breakfast in bed. He then took her for a day on the town, including a commoner's circus, culminating in an early dinner. When dessert came, Hunny declined his piece of cake (with much reluctance, as he related later), asking the server to give it to Reiko, who ate it happily since it was her favorite type of cake, carrot.

When Reiko bit into something hard in the cake, she thought it was a nut, but it was too big to be one. When she took it out of the cake, it was an engagement ring, and Reiko soon found Hunny on his knees in front of her. They had been in a private room for the dinner, so Reiko did not feel bad about squealing loudly. As soon as they were ready to leave, Mori came with the car and a camera to take a picture of the happy couple.

Through the tale, Hunny and Reiko held hands. Hunny grinned at Reiko, while she spent half her time looking at Hunny, and the other half looking at everyone else. Mori was next to Hunny, smiling contentedly at his cousin.

Once Reiko finished, the individual conversations started up again, Reiko telling Renge every little detail that no one else wanted to hear. Renge basked in the adorable story, repeatedly saying to Reiko how lucky she was. Hunny and Mori talked quietly to themselves, with many looks in the females' direction.

The rest of the guests continued to enjoy themselves. Kyoya took the time to talk to Chika, and Haruhi was entertained by the men on either side of her. She got as much lemon and fancy tuna as she could fit on her plate, enjoying the fresh quality that truly well-done fancy tuna had.

When all had eaten their fill, the conversations moved to the outdoors. It was starting to get cold at night, but all kept walking and moving around to keep the cold away. Some minor changes were made in talking partners, as Reiko was insistent upon speaking to Haruhi, so she was soon walking arm-in-arm with Mori with the couple in a well-lit path of the gardens, enjoying the white, twinkling lights hidden in the bushes and miniature waterfalls.

The girls planned to get together in the future, as both Reiko and Hunny wanted Haruhi to be in the wedding party. The couple asked if she had a preference for whom she walked down the aisle with, but Haruhi told them to put her with whoever was needed. It was their special day after all.

When they finished talking, Haruhi asked to be left on a bench so that she could sit quietly for a few moments. Observing the water as it came out of the fountain, a combination of small, steady streams shooting out and that water dripping slowly to the bottom layer, Haruhi was at ease. The low hum of voices on the other side of the bushes was present, but only as background compared to the splashes of the water flowing.

When Haruhi looked up from the fountain, she discovered that Kyoya had appeared at the entrance to the space she was in. She quickly invited him to sit down with her.

"Won't you sit down, Kyoya-senpai?"

"I think I will."

As Kyoya entered the area, Hunny looked over to see Kyoya walk in comfortably. After leaving his group so quickly after the three got back, Hunny looked surprised for a moment that Kyoya would suddenly look so calm just standing there, until he heard Haruhi's voice. That Kyoya seemed glad to go in was certainly interesting in its own way.

"What brings you over here, Kyoya-senpai?"

"You didn't return with the others. I was sent to make sure that nothing happened to you here."

"You worry too much. I'm just sitting here, enjoying this fountain. I've never seen one like it before."

"I noticed. Do you wish to listen to it more before having to go back? You seem to enjoy the stillness."

"I do, thank you. A few minutes won't hurt them."

"Certainly not. You're free to take as much time as you need, Haruhi."

"Right now at least. I'm not the center of attention. That may change as the wedding approaches."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be in the bridal procession," Haruhi said with pleasure.

"That's an honor. Do you know who you will walk in with?"

"No. I told them to put me with anyone they need me to."

"How diplomatic."

"It's Reiko's day, not mine. I'm fine with anyone, even Tamaki for a couple hours. Whatever they ask of me."

"I'm sure they will try to help in any way they can. They will want you to be comfortable as much as possible."

"I don't doubt that, given that it's Hunny we're speaking of."

"Indeed. Hunny has always been very caring and insightful." Kyoya was thoughtful for a moment as he imagined Hunny.

"Yes he has."

After that, silence reigned over the two. Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned back on the bench, using her hands to hold herself steady on the cold, gray stone bench as she listened to the water. Kyoya kept his hands to himself on the bench, scrolling through his phone to look at numbers of some sort. When Haruhi was ready, she stood, and Kyoya was ready to escort her inside again. The night was uneventful after that.

-HK-

When the next party happened, there was a much larger crowd assembled. It was the first (of many to come) public party being held by the happy couple. This one was being held by Reiko's family, who were all _very _happy to see Reiko with Hunny.

Haruhi had come again with Hikaru, and she had spent the first twenty minutes laughing at Kaoru's latest suggestion for a wedding gift. Hikaru was proud of his twin's suggestion to have all of the hosts come to the wedding in cosplay, pretending to be different parts of Usa-chan. Naturally, Tamaki would be one or both of the arms that would end up hugging the couple.

Mori had nixed that idea almost immediately, but Haruhi still had many mental images of Kyoya (of all people) in a bright pink bunny suit, or at least in a lot of bright pink. She imagined that Kyoya would be the most menacing person to ever wear pink.

She had giggled a little when the mental images first came, but it was hard to not laugh full-on when she first saw Kyoya that night. Evidently, something had happened at work that made him upset, as his Shadow King aura was present. It was really easy to see him with the soft, cottony pink suit on, so she did her best to reign in her smiles before she saw him.

Sadly, Kyoya noticed.

"Why are you in such good spirits tonight, Haruhi?"

"I'm afraid that I've been talking to Hikaru about the most recent wedding gift suggestion. My mind started to imagine all of us wearing pink."

"You don't think Tamaki wouldn't mind wearing pink, do you?"

"It's not him I'm worried about. More like, you and Mori."

Kyoya's face darkened even more, if that was possible.

"It's not that-"

"Don't bother, Haruhi. There's a reason why Mori said no to it so quickly. If he hadn't, I would've."

Haruhi's face sagged slightly. "I'm sorry, Kyoya-senpai. It's not that I meant to make fun of you, but I don't think I've ever seen you wear bright pink before. You would have looked like an evil Easter bunny."

"An evil one?"

"I imagine you would look this unhappy if you were forced to wear it."

"Perhaps."

"Though you might be able to pull off the pink just fine. You seem to wear just about everything else and look great in it."

"Thank you, Haruhi. However, I'd like to drop that topic now if you don't mind."

"Of course. Perhaps you can tell me what happened at work today."

"Nothing that would interest you."

"You don't know that. Try me. You're not happy about it, to say the least. Maybe talking about it would help."

"It might. I'm not ready to talk about it now, but later we could. I see some associates I need to speak to."

"Of course. I'm here for you, too, Kyoya-senpai."

After that, the two went their separate ways. Haruhi continued to chat with others and enjoyed all the desserts available until Kyoya found her again, and then they went outside to talk. He was very engaging when he talked about business, and Haruhi learned a great deal about him and his business that night.

-HK-

It was at the third party that Haruhi finally found Kyoya, and she found out that there would be no more outrageous wedding gift suggestions. Kyoya seemed to want to create a special cookbook for the couple to enjoy, whatever he meant by special. She suspected it would be Host Club-themed, which could be alright.

It was later that evening that Haruhi was talking to Tamaki about all the new types of food she had tried since Hunny's engagement when she noticed Renge pass in front of her. Normally, Renge just smiled and wandered about, talking to everyone.

Tonight, however, she was arm-in-arm with another girl that Haruhi had never seen before, and there was a cunning gleam in Renge's eye. When Renge appeared in front of Kyoya, who adjusted his glasses slightly before asking to be introduced to the lady, Haruhi began to worry.

Haruhi asked Tamaki about who the lady was, and she soon discovered that the lady came from a good family and that Tamaki knew her as a family friend. The duo did not last long in front of Kyoya before he excused himself, but when Renge appeared a half hour later with another highborn lady to introduce to Kyoya, Haruhi felt bad for Kyoya.

It was after the third girl was introduced to Kyoya that Haruhi almost considered going over to talk to Kyoya, if only to keep Renge and the girls at bay. When she saw Kyoya's exasperated look, a look she had noticed whenever she talked to him about the twins and their pranks, appear on his face as the fourth girl appeared, Haruhi knew she had to intervene.

She was a friend of his, after all. As a true friend, she wanted the best for him, whatever that may be. In this case, it was to get him away from the scheming clutches of Renge, who was enjoying herself way too much as she continued to introduce girls to Kyoya. Haruhi excused herself from talking to the twins to go and save Kyoya. She could not bear to see him be subject to that alone.

When Haruhi approached, she noticed that Kyoya was speaking. If she could just insert herself into the conversation by replying to whatever Kyoya was saying, then perhaps she would not look rude. Thankfully, they were speaking of current events. Haruhi knew enough from the news so that she could hold her own as she mentioned her opinion on what the Prime Minister had said recently.

Kyoya looked much relieved when Haruhi answered, and he turned just enough to let her in. He replied back, and Haruhi moved in a little closer, trying to take control of the conversation.

Sure enough, her plan worked. The lady in question, whoever she was, looked bored out of her mind talking about the Prime Minister, so Renge gleefully took her by the hand and led her over to another group of talkative men so that she could be appreciated properly. If Renge stole several triumphant glances at Kyoya and Haruhi, then the lady did not notice.

Renge's grin only got more Cheshire Cat-like a little later when she noticed that Kyoya took Haruhi by the arm and escorted her outdoors, no doubt because Haruhi's face was pink from being overheated. When they came back inside, Hikaru appeared and stole Haruhi away, making Renge's face frown slightly. No matter, only a small hitch in the plans.

-HK-

The next party brought more interference from Renge. This time, the ladies were much more talkative, and knowledgeable about business. Nonetheless, Kyoya still went through them, and even faster than he had at the last party.

From what Haruhi learned, many of the girls introduced were related to business partners of the Ootori Empire, which rather confused Haruhi. She thought that Kyoya would enjoy talking to them, but perhaps they cared too much about business. It was hard to say without going up to Kyoya and asking him directly.

It was about three-quarters through the night when Haruhi began to get tired of seeing Renge force herself upon Kyoya. Yes, he had manipulated many things in the past, but she doubted he had that much bad karma to deserve all the meddling that Renge put him through.

At that time, Haruhi was talking to Hunny about his plans for the next party, one for work friends and select others, when she became distracted. It did not take Hunny long to realize that she was distracted, and it was even easier to see why she was.

"Haru-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hunny-senpai. It's not me that you should be worried about."

"Then who, Haru-chan? Kyo-chan? You keep looking at him, though he seems just fine."

"He is too good at being a host to show that he doesn't want to be there."

"You really think that? That's a business friend of the family. She would be a good choice for him to talk to and date."

"Maybe so, but then, there were five other ladies just like her."

"Five?"

"Yes. Renge keeps introducing him to more women, but he doesn't seem interested. For some reason, Renge doesn't understand," said Haruhi, looking confused about Renge.

"What should we do, Haru-chan?"

"Maybe we should go over there and see if we can smoothly take him to another group of people."

"That's a good idea. We can pretend that there are others looking for him. I think Takashi wants to talk to him, anyway."

"Great! Let's go save him from those girls."

Haruhi charged ahead, while Hunny looked between Haruhi and Kyoya, smiling to himself. It was starting to make sense now. He was glad that Haruhi would not be alone for much longer. With that, he bounced ahead to keep up with Haruhi.

Luckily, there was a pause in the conversation when the three saw Haruhi and Hunny appear.

"Kyo-chan! We were just looking for you."

"Yes, we were. You're needed elsewhere, if the ladies don't mind sharing you briefly."

"I suppose we'll be just fine without him," Renge said with a pout, "though, Hunny-senpai, I had a quick question about something, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Ren-chan! What is it?"

While Renge detained Hunny, Haruhi inclined her head slightly to Kyoya, as though she had something to tell him secretly, other than "Go now, while you still can!"

To the casual onlooker, her head movement might have been described as a twitch. To someone looking more carefully, he or she might have noticed the way she looked in his eyes, implying more intimacy. Either way, Haruhi got what she wanted, and Kyoya led her outdoors without any further hesitation. He did not want to be near those women any more than he had to. It wasn't that he was trying to hide from them, but he certainly would like to get away for a brief time. That, and talk to Haruhi.

Hikaru noticed the way that the two immediately ran outdoors, which bothered him a little. He should be the one doing that as he was her date, but whatever. Kyoya was always checking his phone doing business stuff, and Haruhi was too nice to say no and not go outside with him. However, when they had been out there for more than a half hour, and he wanted to go home to make sure that he got enough sleep before his early flight, he still could not find Haruhi.

Hikaru would have gone outside to look for Haruhi had he not met Renge at the glass doors. With a full moon out, it would be really easy to spot the two outside on the large sloping lawn of the mansion that they were partying at. Hikaru tried to go onto the balcony, but was prevented by Renge.

"Who are you looking for, Hikaru?"

"Haruhi. I need to go home as I have an early flight. She knows this and was prepared to leave with me."

"I didn't see her out there."

"You didn't? How? There aren't many trees out there."

"There are plenty of places to get lost in a garden. I was just on the balcony, and I saw no one in the yard." Renge looked so nonchalant as she spoke.

"That's weird. I could have sworn that she went out there with Kyoya-senpai."

"I thought they had, too. I was looking for Kyoya myself. Alas, he wasn't there, as I was hoping to introduce him to a _dear_ friend of mine."

"I really need to get going."

"Then why don't you leave now?"

"Without Haruhi? No. She has no way of getting home then."

"Don't worry. I'll take her home with me, as she is on the way for me. You just go ahead and go home. You need to be ready for that flight so that you can make more beautiful outfits."

"Yeah, and I'm really tired. As bad as I feel, I need to go. Thanks so much for being willing to take care of Haruhi for me. Make sure she gets in safely."

"Don't worry, I will."

As Hikaru left, feeling slightly better about leaving without Haruhi, Renge's face went from pure angelic innocence to something slightly more sinister. Her grin was on display for all to see as she walked back to her friends.

Sometime later, Haruhi and Kyoya walked in after standing on the far end of the balcony, talking about a new case of Haruhi's. It was easy for Haruhi to get lost in the conversation once she started talking about it, and it was only helped by the fact that Kyoya knew enough jargon to seem interested and keep asking her more about what she did on a regular basis. She loved talking about her work, which Kyoya was well-aware of.

Haruhi asked for the time, and was shocked that she had been outside with Kyoya for so long. Worse, Hikaru was supposed to have left already, so she was worried.

As luck would have it, Renge appeared then. She happily informed them that since Hikaru could not find Haruhi, he decided to leave without her, assuming that someone else would be able to take her home without a problem.

"Of course, you know I would volunteer myself to drive you home, Haruhi, but I live so close to here."

"No, Renge, I would not ask that of you. I'm sure there is someone else who can."

"I can assist in that."

"Would you, Kyoya-senpai? I'd really appreciate it."

"He would have taken you home had I not taken you away and made you impossible to find. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Kyoya! I knew you'd understand! I'm so glad that has been settled. Well, I have got to dash. It's getting late. Have a great night, you two!"

And off Renge went. One would almost think she was skipping the way her feet jumped off the ground as she smiled. Kyoya looked at her with one of his exasperated looks before turning to Haruhi, who was still lost in thought, no doubt upset that she had forced Hikaru to go without her. Kyoya did not let Haruhi get too mad at herself.

"Are you ready to go home, Haruhi?"

"Yes, I'm ready when you are. Are you sure you want to leave now?"

"This is an appropriate hour. We don't want to overstay our welcome. I'm sure they all want to go to bed soon."

"That makes sense to me."

With that, the two went back into Kyoya's limo, and he even walked Haruhi to her door, stating that Hikaru did it every time, so he ought to as well. Haruhi just smiled before heading on up. That was the first time that Hikaru left her at a party.

-HK-

The next party was slightly smaller than the last few, which was a relief to Haruhi. For that party, she came with Mori so that the twins could appear as a unified business unit, ready to chat up any future investors.

Mori was always a little on the quiet side, which was okay with Haruhi. He was easy to be around, and he was a big brother to her. At first, he made the rounds with Haruhi, introducing her to some of the important businessmen from Hunny's company. Once that was done, they went their separate ways; he to talk to Hunny, and she to talk to Renge.

It was high time that she had another chat with Renge about Kyoya, as she was worried for his sake. Surprisingly, Renge was very understanding, and she said that she would try not to introduce more than three women a night, and make sure that they would interest him. After all, Kyoya was a very intelligent guy, and he needed someone that he could talk to as an equal.

That Kyoya should appear soon after they talked about him made Haruhi smile a little. He always seemed to know somehow when someone was talking about him. He wanted to grab Haruhi to introduce her to someone he knew, so Renge gladly relinquished her to him. Kyoya did introduce her to two people, old friends of his, and Haruhi enjoyed meeting them. Both had a healthy respect for Kyoya and the business acumen he had.

After that, Haruhi asked Kyoya about what kind of business they did. For that, he led her to a window, showing her the various skyscrapers. One was an architect, while the other was the head of a construction company. Both worked well with one another, doing quite well over time. Haruhi was curious if she had been in any of their buildings, and she was surprised to find out that her firm's building was designed by them.

Around the corner, Tamaki and Hikaru were talking to one another.

"Boss, have you seen Haruhi anywhere? I can't find her."

"I saw her earlier. She was talking to some construction people. I bet she will be surprised when she finds out that they designed the building she works in."

Tamaki remembered seeing Haruhi's smiling face, and not much else. There had been someone else with her, but he could not recall who. While he still had some lingering feelings for her, he had learned to appreciate her needs and knew that he was not the best suited person for her. Seeing her smile still made him want to visit his Inner Mind Theater, but he was getting better at watching shorter clips, along with giving less large glomps.

"Yeah, she probably will. But she doesn't know that much about construction, so I can't imagine she talked long with them. Where is she now? I hope she isn't alone."

Momentarily, Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater imagined her being accosted by a strange partygoer who then took her away from the party. He started to overreact, until he remembered that she had been with someone else.

"Oh, I do hope our little girl is alright. One can never know with so many strangers at a party. And yet, I know she was introduced to the construction men by someone, so perhaps she is still with whoever that is."

"She better be. She just keeps disappearing, especially with Kyoya-senpai."

"He is busy, and you know how much she likes the quiet. He is always so thoughtful, being willing to give her an excuse to leave, even if for only a brief period of time."

"Are you sure that is his only reason?"

"Of course! You think Kyo would have other designs on her? I don't think so."

"Still, I don't know if I trust him with her."

"I trust him, more than anyone else with her. He always has my back, and he is a good friend to Haruhi. He hasn't run off without her."

"Hey, Renge said that she would take care of it."

"Fine. But, the point is, I still trust him most. He has the most resources at his disposal, and he looks out for her. He doesn't speak well of many women, and she is one of very few. If Haruhi were to walk in just now, I hope it is with Kyo."

As it so happened, it was just at that moment that Kyoya and Haruhi made their way back to the party, both arm-in-arm as they talked about other buildings done by the group. Tamaki couldn't help but notice the way Kyoya seemed to actually be smiling, but it was the way Kyoya's eyes looked at Haruhi that made him pause and wonder. That Haruhi was smiling, and then was laughing at something said by Kyoya was good. Very good.

"And see, there they are! Mon ami, you had nothing to worry about. Let's go grab them before they disappear again."

The four people soon were talking to one another, though one of the group was paying much more attention than normal to his friend.

-HK-

Another party came, and it was a relatively easy night. Renge did not interfere, and Haruhi was with Hikaru again. The problem was that he kept leading Haruhi in the opposite direction of Kyoya. This rather confused Haruhi, so when she asked him about it, he was a little tight-lipped.

"Hikaru, why don't we go over there to talk to those people?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why? Who's over there that you don't want to talk to?"

"No one in particular."

Haruhi wanted to groan. He was not helping.

"If that is the case, why don't we go then?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Then let's go outside. It's much less noisier out there. The music in here is too loud for my liking."

"It's good music."

"But if it's too loud, how can you appreciate it?"

"I hear it just fine. You're just too used to the outdoors. You might like it if you stay a little longer."

"I'd rather go outside, thanks. I've been hearing it all night, and it hasn't gotten any better. Much more of this is likely to give me a headache."

"It's not that bad." Hikaru was trying to justify himself.

"Yes, it is."

"Fine, then let's go over there."

"Why now?"

"So that Kyoya-senpai can take you outside. I don't want you out there alone."

"You could go with me."

"Nah. That seems to be your thing to do with him, and I'd like to stay on his good side if I can help it."

"Okay." Haruhi was confused, but if that was what Hikaru wanted, then so be it.

It was relatively easy to join the conversation, and Haruhi could not help but notice the resigned look on Hikaru's face as he mentioned Kyoya and started walking, now with less spring in his step. What was going on with Hikaru? Could he be jealous? Surely not.

He knew that she had no feelings for either boy, as she saw Hikaru like a brother, and she was not sure what she considered her senpai. The fact that she was thinking of Kyoya as _her _senpai was slightly weird, but she soon shrugged that off. Kyoya was just… Kyoya.

Shortly after that, Haruhi was outside with her senpai, and they enjoyed their time in the peace and quiet of the outdoors. Alone at last.

-HK-

It was at the next party, a lunch party, that Hikaru and Haruhi talked then argued some more. For once, it was starting to upset even Haruhi. Haruhi was beginning to worry that Hikaru still had serious feelings for her, and that was not what she wanted. After they separated, she went to talk to Mori and Hunny, who were close by. Hunny was worried about why they were arguing, and Haruhi was unsure what to say to them.

In the end, she did not have to when the three of them saw Hikaru and Kyoya pass by one another. While Hikaru had looked slightly upset before, now his eyes darkened more, and he went quickly to the opposite side of the room to Kaoru. Haruhi thought that Hikaru had left quickly to avoid a confrontation until she noticed the way Kyoya's glasses gleamed. Haruhi would almost swear that Kyoya looked angry for a moment, the way his eyes narrowed at Hikaru.

Soon after that, Kyoya joined the three of them, friendly Host Club demeanor back in place. Hunny shared a look with Mori before they all started chatting as though nothing had happened. That went on for a bit until the two older men were called away.

Once they were gone, Haruhi found herself with Kyoya again. Poor Kyoya was in the middle of this problem she was having with Hikaru, and she did not want their friendship to become awkward because of it. As a result, she removed all thoughts of Hikaru and his questionable actions and just focused on Kyoya. It did not take long before she didn't have to try, as Kyoya was doing his best to ignore it, too.

Finally, lunch was served. Haruhi took a spot between Reiko and Renge, while Kyoya was next to Hikaru. Haruhi hoped that whatever had happened between the two was forgotten now. Thankfully, within twenty minutes of eating, she saw the two of them talking easily, which put her mind at ease.

The problem with her seat was that she was between two girls, both who wanted the best for Haruhi, though with very different ideas of how it should be achieved. Haruhi did not expect Renge to ask her about her rather loud discussion with Hikaru from the last party and this one, but ask she did.

Reiko was concerned, too, and she hoped that everything was alright. It was Renge, though, who looked between Hikaru and Haruhi and stated that she thought that he still had feelings for her. Soon after, Reiko unwillingly said that she thought the same.

With such evidence before her, Haruhi felt more certain of her own thoughts on the matter, though she was unsure how to handle it. She did not understand what had changed. She had made it clear to Hikaru when she first asked him that she had no feelings for him. What was going on?

When lunch ended, Haruhi decided to go talk to Tamaki a little. It would be much easier to talk to him, as he was unlikely to talk about Hikaru like that. As she drew closer, though, she heard Hikaru's voice mixed in with Tamaki's.

"I don't know, Tono. I can't take too much more of those two disappearing off together. If he likes her that much, he should go with her for goodness sake."

Haruhi did not want to hear the rest of what either one would say, as she could hear that clearly something was going on, and even Tamaki was in on it. She needed to think about this alone, truly alone for once. She could text Hikaru once she left. With that, she turned around and started heading for the door. She almost made it.

"Haruhi? What seems to be troubling you?"

Drat Kyoya for always appearing.

"I don't think the food agreed with me at lunch."

"The bathroom is over there, though."

"I think it will be better if I just go home, Kyoya-senpai."

"Very well. Let's go find Hikaru."

They looked around a bit, and still, they did not find him. He was not with Tamaki anymore, and then they finally decided to check outdoors to see if he was there. It was as they stuck their heads out the door that they heard Hikaru at last.

Sadly, the only thing he said was that he was leaving. By the time they both turned around, he was at the door and soon after gone.

"Haruhi, you _really_ need to talk to him."

"I can see that, Kyoya-senpai. My question is why."

Kyoya sighed with frustration. Sometimes, Haruhi could be really, really dense.

"You have no idea at all?"

"I do, but I don't understand why he would act like that when I explained it to him earlier. Now I really need to go home," said a deflated Haruhi.

"Do you want a ride?"

"No, I'll walk. Wait, never mind. Yes, I would like a ride."

"Why the sudden change?"

It was not that Kyoya was complaining, mind you, but he was curious all the same.

"I just remembered that I am supposed to have dinner tonight with Dad. I promised a nice, home-cooked meal."

"Did you already go shopping?"

"It's all done, yes."

"Then I can drop you off there."

"Thanks, Kyoya-senpai. I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem."

After that, the two got in a limo and made a quiet drive to Haruhi's old home. Both were lost in their thoughts, though Kyoya's eyes tended to linger on Haruhi, while hers looked unseeing at the ceiling.

By the end of the ride, Kyoya looked ready to speak, while Haruhi was still lost in thought.

"Haruhi, do you-"

"Kyoya-senpai would-"

Both stopped in order to let the other finish until Kyoya finally spoke.

"What were you trying to say, Haruhi?"

Haruhi had gone from staring into space to direct and focused on Kyoya as she spoke. When she heard him, she reconsidered the idea briefly that she had been toying with, but decided to go ahead with it anyway. Clearly, something had to be done about Hikaru, seeing as this was the second time that he had left without her.

Perhaps she should do as Hikaru suggested and have Kyoya take her for once. Maybe that would clear up some things. She was not at ease, and Kyoya would probably have a sensible solution to the problem, or perhaps her father would.

Either way, it was better that she hold onto Kyoya a little longer if she could.

"What I said was actually a question. Would you like to join my father and me for dinner? We'd be honored if you would."

"Is that the only reason you want me to come?"

"No."

"Then I accept," said Kyoya with a smile.

"What were you going to say?"

"I have a feeling we're going to talk about it later."

"Very well. Let's go in and have something to eat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: So many parties, so little time! Things are getting more interesting for Haruhi and Kyoya. Yes, there's a little drama here, but that's where it ends. I can't stand too much drama, so it will be worked out in no time. In this situation, I am running with the fact that Reiko and Hunny are having a Western-inspired wedding, as I have no idea what traditional Japanese weddings are like. Their fluffy moment was inspired by the movie The Little Rascals. There will be more of that to come, as I love writing fluff. **

**Also, fun fact about this chapter: when I first imagined ****writing ****this story, it was going to be a one-shot in this style, but much longer. More parties and interactions between the two would be necessary, and much more abbreviated. Then, I wanted to include some background, so I decided it was easier to add more at the beginning (beside whatever would be needed at the end). After that, it became a multi-chapter fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading/following and for the reviews!**

Rei Eien: Thanks! I'm glad you liked their bonding time. It's okay to be biased toward those two; I feel the same way. They are cute together, and just need more time to work it out, having a true relationship with those things you mentioned. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

silver drip: Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing style. I love writing adorable things, so look for more of that to come soon. Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading!

luxaritsan: Awww… *blushes* Thank you! :D You have been so supportive in this, so my success is partly due to you. This is how I prefer to write, so I'm glad you are enjoying it so much. As an engineer, I'm used to corporate settings, so I'm all for writing about it. If it was not clear before about Renge, I think it is much clearer now, haha. Thanks again for reading and for the review!

InkWoven: Yay! Thanks! I aim for true characters, whatever that may be for them. Those two definitely need more chances to bond, and I'm looking forward to writing more in that vein soon. The friendships maintained between club members is so important to me, hence why I don't like the drama here. Thanks for the encouraging words and for reading!

Slvrphoenx: Thank you! I'm so glad to hear when others are enjoying it. I'm trying to write more; I promise! There's more fun stuff to come. Thanks for reading and the review!

: Awesome! Thank you! I'm glad you love it! Kyoya is one of my favorite characters, so I want to keep him just as he is. Here's the next chapter; I hope it is all you were hoping for! Thanks for reviewing and reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner with the Fujiokas

Alone Now

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own OHSHC. All rights go to their respective owners. As many have noticed, things have been building as more people get involved. Also, apologies on lateness of this chapter; I thought it would be done Thursday before my friend came, but no. This chapter is the last one that will continue to build it, as well as **_**start**_** to figure out everything and make stuff happen. I hope you enjoy the Ranka interactions!**

Chapter 7: Dinner with the Fujiokas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi knocked on her dad's door, and she was answered with a loud, high-pitched squeal, easily able to compete with Tamaki's vocal exclamations of the past.

"Haruhi! My darling daughter! You've come to visit your dear father at last! Come inside and let's talk!"

Haruhi was swiftly enveloped by Ranka, who had no problem glomping his favorite and only daughter. Thankfully, he did not try to squeeze the life out of her, only her guts. It was hard to see anything other than Ranka's bright red top as he surrounded his daughter.

It took several moments of Haruhi's silence and Ranka's low mumblings of how happy he was to see her before Ranka noticed that she had brought someone to dinner. In Ranka's mind, two words in particular immediately began to play in his head: at last!

"Haruhi! You didn't tell me to expect any company with your welcome presence tonight! How is that being a proper host? It's a good thing I made more of my chicken and fried rice!"

Finally leaving Haruhi's initially reluctant but warm embrace, Ranka turned to his new guest.

"Well now, if it isn't my favorite Ootori!" Ranka would have liked nothing more than to embrace Kyoya as well, but he decided to wait until later to do it, once things were certain (at least in his mind).

"Dad!"

"What do you expect me to say, Haruhi? All throughout high school, he's been a wonderful source of information, not to mention very good at keeping tabs on you and letting me know how you're holding up, whether in high school or college. And, he's such a gentleman! You don't find too many men his age like that."

"But Dad-"

"No buts, Haruhi dear. I'm sure if I met the rest of his family that I would like them all, too. However, he will always be my favorite. Do come in and join us!"

Ranka was quick to push both Haruhi and Kyoya into the house and lock the door. He would never say no to company, especially these two.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was thinking about dinner. Thankfully, both Kyoya and she had eaten fairly recently, which was good. Ranka loved chicken and fried rice, but he had a tendency to burn some of the food by letting it sit too long at the bottom without stirring it. Hopefully, he had not burned it, or if he did, it would not be enough to be easily noticeable.

Haruhi and Kyoya then sat down at the table while Ranka smiled bigger and went to fill three bowls with the rice and chicken mixture.

Haruhi's worries were soon confirmed when Ranka said, "Oh, don't mind some of the rice on your plates, you two. Haruhi is used to seeing a little bit of burnt rice, and I promise that even though I'm not much of a cook, you won't notice the burnt stuff. At least, I don't anymore."

Haruhi wanted to put her face in her hands as she imagined how many times a week Ranka made it for himself, gradually getting used to the burnt rice and egg. This particular bowl seemed to only have burnt rice, which was good. Much better than tasting crunchy egg shells. Haruhi really did not like it when egg shells got into the food. Thankfully, Kyoya was taking the idea of burnt food very well.

Even from Haruhi's experience, Kyoya seemed a little happier than normal sitting at a table with her and her dad. The smallest smile was playing across his face, glasses gleaming, as he looked between Haruhi and Ranka. While he did not eat at first, choosing to wait until Haruhi had had a couple bites, Kyoya was still very gracious as only a former Host Club member can be.

Soon, the pleasantries began.

"Haruhi, how have you been, dear? Are you still enjoying your work?"

"Yes, Dad. I love my career choice. It makes me so proud to be able to do what Mom does, and the fact that others tell me I ought to do it makes it that much better. I've been steadily receiving more cases to represent, and I've been able to help each different case, sometimes in more ways than one."

"That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you!"

"It's very rewarding for me. That, and, oh, Kyoya-senapi, you'll like this, too."

"Will I? I'll be the judge of that," said Kyoya, raising his eyebrows slightly while still trying to maintain an even composure.

"Fine. Either way, I've been talking to more people at work as well. Usually, I just stick to the people that I eat lunch with. However, ever since I went to a luncheon with Kyoya-senpai, I've been talking to others that I saw at the luncheon. Just the other day, I saw someone who was at our table with us. Thankfully, I remembered his name, and I took Kyoya-senpai's advice to smile a little and greet him with his name."

"That's my Haruhi, being so nice to everyone. The fact that it came as advice from this gentleman over here is just another added bonus. What did the man do when you greeted him?"

"He smiled back at me. His face had looked so stern a moment before that, but not after that. He even stopped to talk to me for a few minutes afterward! He was in the middle of a bad day for him, so he appreciated the smile. I can't thank you enough for the help, Kyoya-senpai."

"I'm always happy to help, Haruhi."

"Haruhi, you're very fortunate in your choice of friends. I hope you choose just as well in other personal areas of your life."

Haruhi looked at her exasperating father for a moment before turning back to Kyoya, who chose to stay silent. He knew better than to say anything yet.

"And speaking of my favorite Ootori, how are _you_?"

Ranka was quick to turn toward Kyoya and lean forward in his chair, ready to listen to all that Kyoya had to say. With hands folder together in front of him on the white tablecloth, arms flat on the table, Ranka looked ready to absorb every little detail he could. Haruhi just smiled. Her dad had always preferred Kyoya, despite how long she had been with Tamaki.

Kyoya was ready for the attention of both father and daughter. He had been preparing for this moment for some time now.

"I'm doing well, Ranka-san."

"So the family business continues to be the best? Are you the sole owner yet?"

"Dad!"

"What? I'm just curious. I keep expecting to read about it in the newspaper one of these days."

"As it so happens, the business is growing. I do my best to get the most out of the money and people we have working for us, while still making sure that they are compensated properly. We're always striving to improve."

"With you there, Kyoya-senpai, I'm sure you're doing much better than you give yourself credit for. If you take care of it anything at all like you the Host Club, you must be making substantial amounts of money. You know how to make things happen and work."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Haruhi. I like to think that I am doing a good job, but that is determined by my father."

"I'm sure he is just a father who wants the best for you."

"Of course, Ranka-san. Though he is not as…. enthusiastic as you."

Haruhi smiled at the adjective used to describe her father, which was rather appropriate. Her father could be a bit much, just like Tamaki. He cared just as much, and he actually had a reason to call her his daughter. However, it quickly became clear that Ranka was taking more of an interest in Kyoya as he asked his next question.

"So your work is doing well; that is just lovely. But what are you doing outside of work these days, hmm? Spending much time with my Haruhi?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I've had the pleasure of seeing much of Haruhi of late. As you know, with the marriage between the Haninozukas and Kanazukis fast approaching, there's been a steady stream of parties being held for the happy couple. What little free time I have is spent going to those parties."

"It's a shame that that's all you do outside of work. A young, healthy, and very attractive male like yourself ought to be out enjoying life to the fullest. But, perhaps you lack something."

"Or someone." Kyoya did his best to look evenly at Ranka, and only at him.

Haruhi took this as the perfect moment to clean off the table so that they could all talk seriously once Ranka was done asking questions about Kyoya. Considering how much those two still talked, perhaps this was normal conversation for them. She excused herself, taking the rest of the empty, red and black striped ceramic bowls with her. She washed as she listened to the two talk.

"Naturally, someone. I know it took some time for me to find someone, but when I found my Kotoko, I made sure that we were together. I made time for her, going out of my way to do stuff for her and thinking of excuses for us to spend time together. You would, of course, do the same, wouldn't you? If you found the right one?"

Kyoya could feel the scrutiny from Ranka, who looked hard at Kyoya. Ranka looked so open, hands spread out and leaning toward Kyoya with a smile on his smile, all the while looking quite serious on his face. Kyoya sat firmly in his chair and looked into Ranka's eyes as he spoke.

"Yes. I would do everything in my power to make her happy. She would be my _first_ priority."

Kyoya punctuated his words by shaking his head slightly in the affirmative, as well as placing his hands on the table. That his left hand reached out a little more and touched the area of the table where Haruhi had been sitting was no accident. When Kyoya said "first", his hand applied pressure to the table.

"I thought you might say that, or at least, I was hoping you would. Good."

Ranka's face lit up in an even bigger smile than he had when he first saw Kyoya and Haruhi together. He had been worried about Haruhi's dating situation for some time, but when Haruhi mentioned that she had gone to lunch with Kyoya one day, that was all the encouragement he needed. He then nodded at Kyoya, before looking pointedly in Haruhi's direction, who was still putting away dishes.

"Haruhi, you have such good friends! They are willing to put up with my nosy questions and still smile so politely! Why aren't you in here with us?"

"I just wanted to put away the dishes since they were clean. You two looked like you were going to talk much more."

"I don't want to take up all of his attention, Haruhi. He is your friend and guest after all."

"Naturally, Ranka-san and I would enjoy talking a little more, if we had the time. However, there is still another matter that needs to be discussed and figured out."

Haruhi's face saddened slightly at the reminder, making Ranka a little sadder.

"Oh? What's this? Trouble for my Haruhi? What is it, dear?"

"It's regarding all of the parties that I have been attending, Dad. As you know, I have had Hikaru escort me to a number of parties. However, he's been acting strange of late, including leaving suddenly from today's lunch party unexpectedly, forcing Kyoya-senpai to bring me here. Hikaru's actions worry and confuse me."

Haruhi found herself looking into her hands on the table after saying that. She felt bad because she should have seen it coming before now, as well as realized that Hikaru was not like Tamaki. Tamaki was not a selfish man, and while Hikaru had grown up some since high school, it still did not mean that he had had that much experience dating or in relationships. Now she was hurting him, and she felt bad. Certainly, he was to blame as well, but she beat herself up over it.

"There, there, Haruhi. We'll figure it out between the three of us. You'll see. You're a smart girl, with Kotoko's brains in you. It'll be fine."

Ranka took that opportunity to reach out his right hand to her left shoulder, patting it comfortingly. He then looked pointedly at Kyoya, as though to say, "Do something."

Kyoya was ready to rise to the challenge, even if he was unsure how Haruhi would feel about the contact. He reached out his left hand and grasped one of Haruhi's hands since he was close enough to one, and he squeezed her hand tightly.

"That's why I wanted to stay, Haruhi. So that we could talk about him."

"I have to do something."

What that something was, Haruhi did not know. Options swirled in her mind, but choosing just one would be difficult.

"Before we go any further, what _has _been going on with that Hitachiin? If I'm going to help, and I will, then I need more details, Haruhi, since I don't see what happens like this thoughtful gentleman over here."

"You already know how I feel about him, Dad, from the last time we talked. He's like a brother to me, and that is all I have ever felt about him. I told Hikaru that when I first asked him to escort me, and he said that he was just glad that we were friends. However, at the last couple parties, I have gone outside with Kyoya-senpai to escape the noise and crowds, talking with him about different things."

"A couple, Haruhi?"

Kyoya was not going to let her get away with that. She had to be clear with her dad, and perhaps it would drive home how much time they had been spending together. He squeezed her hand a little more than was strictly necessary to make his point, but then he let go of her.

"Maybe a few more than that, at least five."

"We've done that at every single party we've attended. More than you've been escorted by Hikaru."

"I take it he doesn't like that idea very much, Haruhi?"

"No, he doesn't. First, he left without me since I lost track of time talking to Kyoya-senpai. Then, we started arguing about who we would talk to at the party together, or whether we should talk outside. Then, today, he stormed out of the party, without giving me a chance to tell him that I wanted to leave with him early since I wasn't feeling well."

"Do you feel better now, Haruhi?"

"Oh yes. It was mostly caused by being nervous. It could've been the food, too, which is what I told Kyoya-senpai, but now I think it was just me being nervous."

Haruhi did look much calmer than she had when Ranka first opened the door, which was a relief to him. He liked seeing his daughter happy.

"I see. It must've been worrying you a lot to make you that nervous. I can't remember the last time you acted like that. You've always been so healthy and responsible, never taking off time for sickness. It's a good thing that you had someone else to take you home."

"I'm very fortunate, but it still doesn't help me decide what to do. I may have to just talk to Hikaru for a while about this, or just avoid having him escort me for the rest of the time."

The look of indecision on Haruhi's face gave Kyoya all the encouragement he needed.

"Why not do both things, Haruhi? Because it's Hikaru that you're talking to, it might be wise to prevent anything else from being encouraged on his end. You deserve to know why he walked away from you today, and he needs to know that he can't act like that anymore. He listens to you. I've tried talking to him, but it doesn't seem to be helping."

"I'm not even sure if just me alone talking to him will help, Kyoya-senpai. I think it might be good to talk to Kaoru about this as well since they're so close."

"That's true. However, if we're going to add more people to talk to, you might as well tell Hunny-senapi about it as well. He can help since he's the host of the parties."

"What you both have said is good. But, what neither of you have talked about is who my Haruhi will be escorted by to make up for him."

Ranka was trying so hard to keep a straight face since he had an idea of who he wanted to see with Haruhi. She was not always aware of what was happening around her, but perhaps he could help.

"She might be able to go alone. I think Hunny-senpai would understand. If not, she has other options with us."

"This next one I'm actually going with Tamaki-senpai, remember? Hikaru was going to arrive late for it, and I wanted to finally try to go with Tamaki-senpai so that we can continue to work on our friendship."

"Of course. I knew it was coming soon, so that one is taken care of at least. Perhaps it would be wise to go with someone else different after that, and then try going alone. It won't look as odd that way."

"You're right, Kyoya-senpai. That's a good idea. I think I have a good idea of who to ask in this situation."

Haruhi found herself thinking of what Hikaru had said earlier, and now that she had more time to think about it, it made the most sense to her. It answered all of her problems. Ranka's mouth twitched slightly, looking with anticipation at his daughter.

Kyoya would have asked more had Haruhi allowed him, but she was quick to add more.

"Kyoya-senpai, I know we have a tendency to just talk a little at each event, but for the next party, would you be willing to go with me? You make the most sense to me."

"He does? Why is that, Haruhi dear?"

"Well, Dad, he and I already talk a bit, so it wouldn't be hard to talk for more of the night. He's also escorted me before now. He and I get along so well, so it wouldn't be awkward at all. Then, Hikaru could finally see us together, and maybe that would help him adjust. I also remember hearing him mention something to Tamaki about being surprised that we haven't attended together yet. Would you be fine with that, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya had not answered yet, but that did not mean that he would not be willing. He liked to think through all possibilities in his mind, and he had seemed happy around her lately.

"Yes, I'm willing to do that. I was actually going to suggest myself if you didn't have someone in mind, for similar reasons. It would be a nice change, and then we can talk more in general."

"Which we need to do more of."

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya warmly, and Kyoya smiled back before responding.

"Definitely. The party is supposed to be at night, so we should be able to eat there with no problem. If not, I can take you out somewhere before that and make a night of it. Would that be alright with you, Haruhi?"

"That would be great. Hunny-senpai hasn't announced the location or theme of the party yet, but I'm sure he will at the next one. It'll be fun no matter what."

Ranka looked with pride at what he was watching. Things were coming along well, and he did not even have to do anything. No matter, he would help in another way.

"I hope you two do have a lot of fun! But you know, Haruhi, we haven't gone shopping together in a while. We should do that soon! If you are going to break away properly, maybe a new dress or two would help."

"We're going to go shopping, or you will?" asked Haruhi disbelievingly.

"Well, you never like to go shopping for girly things, but you're always welcome to come with me."

Ranka would always try to encourage his daughter. One day, they would have a chance to go shopping together. He hoped that it would be related to Kyoya, preferably for something of the formal variety. That was going to be the father-daughter time he had been dreaming of for some time now. Ever since Haruhi broke up with Tamaki, he had been hoping that Kyoya would step in, and had been disappointed that he had not. Apparently, he was taking it slow.

"Thanks, Dad, but no thanks. I trust you."

Soon after that, Kyoya decided to leave since his goals had been accomplished. Ranka shared a private smile and wink with Kyoya before he disappeared into the kitchen, conveniently allowing the two of them to go to the door alone.

"Thank you so much for all your help today, Kyoya-senpai. I couldn't have figured it all out without you."

"It's my pleasure, Haruhi."

The fact that Kyoya said it so sincerely was slightly surprising to Haruhi. He was not that honest about his emotions usually, so it made her really happy to hear him say that. Their friendship was growing stronger, especially after all that she had put him through with her dad.

"I'm glad my dad didn't bother you when he was asking you all of those questions."

"I've asked him questions in the past, so I don't mind answering a few now and then. He wanted to ask them, and I think he needed to hear those answers."

"He cares about you."

Haruhi opened the door, and they both stood outside.

"He cares about you more. I'm just the boy you brought home."

That hit Haruhi in a weird way.

"Do you really think so? Should I talk to him about you?"

Haruhi looked at nervously at Kyoya, then through the door in the direction of her father. Kyoya chuckled slightly before taking Haruhi's wrists, dragging her attention back to him.

"No, there's no need to. He is just looking out for you, and he can have no doubt of your true feelings for me after you explained your reasons. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

Haruhi wanted to look into Kyoya's eyes to make sure that he was fine with that, but she was having problems doing that with the glare from the house lights on his glasses. She was almost tempted to ask him to remove them, just so that she could check, but she did not want to appear odd for making such a request. Instead, Kyoya surprised her by seemingly reading her mind and taking his hands off of her and removing his glasses, cleaning them.

"Yes, I'm sure. Believe me, Haruhi, it's for the best."

It had been a long time since Haruhi had seen Kyoya without his glasses. His brown eyes looked even better from that angle. She could see his face clearly now, and there was no mistaking what he was saying. She felt more relieved after that.

After that, Kyoya finally stopped fiddling with his glasses, and he started to put them on. However, Haruhi found herself wanting to try something after he had been so kind and helpful to her, so she put her hand on top of his glasses.

"May I?"

Haruhi had been a little afraid that Kyoya would crinkle his nose in confusion at such a request, or even just tell her that he preferred to do it himself, but he relinquished his hold on the glasses, allowing her to try.

"You always seem to put them in the same spot, so it should be pretty easy to put them on. How's that?"

"It's good. Thank you, Haruhi. Have a good night."

"Thanks, Kyoya-senpai. You as well. I'll see you soon."

"I have no doubt of that. They couldn't keep us away now if they tried."

Kyoya left and slid inside his limo before taking one last look at Haruhi on the doorstep. Things had progressed well that night, and her last action gave him more hope than he had ever allowed before. Their night together was going to be the best one she ever had, if he had his way. He was already thinking about all that he needed to say to Hunny in order to prepare for the night.

Once the limo drove away, Haruhi went back inside to talk to her father about other matters. Then, she went back to her home, preparing to go see the twins the next day.

Luckily, both of the twins were around when Haruhi came to see them. Hikaru was finishing up a game, so he would be down shortly, giving Haruhi the chance she needed to talk to Kaoru.

Kaoru had been worried about his brother, so he was glad that Haruhi was going to stay away from him for a bit. It was clear that she still did not have any feelings for Hikaru, so he would do all he could to convince him to stop pursuing Haruhi. Hikaru had told him of his plan to try to convince Haruhi to go out with him after enough times together, so that plan needed to be stopped.

"I'm really worried about Hikaru. Thank you so much for helping me here, Kaoru. I don't know who else to ask. You know him the best."

"I don't want to cause any more drama between all of us right now, especially with it getting closer to Hunny-senpai's wedding day. We should be united in happiness for him."

"I agree. I'm going to go with Tamaki-senpai, then Kyoya-senpai, for the next two parties. After that, I just want to attend them alone. I think that will help Hikaru see."

"I'm sure it will, especially with Kyoya-senpai. Just don't expect change to happen overnight."

"I'm not. I just don't want to hurt him any more than necessary."

"No one does."

"Who doesn't want to do what? What did I miss?"

"Don't worry about it, Hika. I'll be right back, just gonna get something to drink. You two want anything?"

Both said no, and so he left the room. He may not be able to get his brother with Haruhi, but they could at least make Haruhi's life more interesting as she decided who she did want to date. They would both be ready.

"What brings you here, Haruhi?"

"I wanted to talk about yesterday. I was looking for you for twenty minutes, as I wasn't feeling well and wanted to leave. Where did you go? Why did you leave so suddenly?"

Hikaru paled slightly when he heard her mention feeling sick.

"I went to the bathroom, and then when I finally saw you, you were going outside with Kyoya-senpai. I figured you were just fine with him, so I left."

"I wish you had asked first. Were you angry?"

"Yes, a little. You just keep running off with him! What do you expect me to do when I'm your date?"

"You know how I feel about both of you."

"No, I don't. Clearly you don't like me any more than before, but how do you actually feel about him?"

"He's a good man. He's very caring and thoughtful. We're good friends, which is all I want."

"Are you sure about that?"

Hikaru seemed so positive that there was more than she was telling him, which surprised her. Did she care for Kyoya more than as a friend? Her actions from the night before came back to haunt her. Did she? She was starting to doubt herself.

"I was sure, until you asked me that. Now I don't know. I always assumed that it was just friendship."

"He talks to you too much for it to be just that, if you ask me. He's become much more….. protective of you."

Hikaru's face contorted slightly when he said the word "protective".

"Are you sure that's not just your imagination?"

"I'm sure."

"In any case, I don't think it's wise for us to go together anymore. I'm hurting you, which I don't want to do."

"I really care about you, Haruhi."

"I only see you as a friend and brother. I'm sorry. Based on our interests, I don't think I'd make you happy, nor would you be able to do that for me."

Haruhi was trying to be straightforward as possible, talking in an even tone, but it just made Hikaru get louder.

"How do you know if you don't give us a chance?"

"My feelings should have changed by now."

Hikaru huffed in frustration.

"So what will you do for the rest of the parties?"

"I'm going with Tamaki-senpai next, but I don't want to make it look odd to stop taking dates after being with him, so I'm going with Kyoya-senpai after that. Then I'm going alone. It's odd that we haven't gone together yet, but it'll be fixed now, considering how well we get along."

"I'm not. He's just biding his time."

"Don't worry about him. Just focus on me. Even though I'm not happy with you doesn't mean that I can't be happy with someone else. Sometimes, you have to let people go."

"Are you calling me selfish?"

"A little, yes. That's just not how relationships work. Look at what Tamaki-senpai has done."

"Yeah, I see alright. Just answer me this: who asked who?"

"I asked Kyoya-senpai."

"Oh."

Hikaru paused for a moment before continuing. He had been sure that Kyoya would ask.

"And you wanted to ask him?"

"Yes. What's so odd about that?"

"Him, of all people. You haven't yet, so I didn't think you would."

"Well, I did. I'm going with him, and it'll be like every other party."

"That's what you think now. Just wait and see."

"Think what you will. I'm going with him, so please think about others. I don't want to cause drama for Hunny-senpai and Reiko any more than I already have."

"Neither do I."

He did not look happy, but a little more resigned if nothing else.

"Good. Then let's try not to let this get out of hand any more than it already has. I have to get going now, but I'll see you soon. Say good-bye to Kaoru for me, please?"

"Sure. I'll see you around."

A week later, Tamaki came to pick up Haruhi. He had been watching Kyoya for some weeks, ever since he had talked to Hikaru about them. He was positive that Kyoya had feelings for her, though he was unsure how she felt.

Once he learned from Kyoya that they were going together at last, he changed his mind about what he was going to talk about with Haruhi. Perhaps there was a chance for Kyoya. He wanted the best for his two best friends, and they were very happy together. He could help in a small way by recommending him to Haruhi and hope that Kyoya would find a way to convince Haruhi to go out with him.

Haruhi really enjoyed herself that night. Renge stayed away from Kyoya, and Tamaki was a perfect gentleman. She was surprised that he kept talking about Kyoya, even telling her stories of times he had met Kyoya's family, but it was fun to listen to them and learn more about him.

At some point, the twins came over, teasing Tamaki about stealing her away from everyone else, which made him blush. Haruhi tried to shoo them away, but Tamaki got over it, going on about the little devils, which only made the twins smile mischievously. Eventually, they left in search of refreshments.

On another side of the room, Kyoya was deep in discussion with Hunny about a couple different topics. Hunny had been very sympathetic toward Haruhi, so he was fine with her going alone after going with Kyoya. However, the larger bulk of their conversation centered on what the next party would entail, as Kyoya was most curious. His curiosity was sated, and then he joined Tamaki and Haruhi.

The three had not been talking long before Hunny announced the next party. It would be taking place at Reiko's home, and it was going to be a dessert-themed party, to celebrate all of the paperwork being done. He had been hoping to have at least one before the wedding, so this was the perfect time. Since it was only desserts, the party would start a little later than normal, but it would go just as late.

Kyoya was prepared, so when he was alone with Haruhi later that night, he asked Haruhi if she wanted to go out for dinner beforehand so that they could talk more. Haruhi liked the idea, so they arranged for him to pick her up around 5:30 PM for dinner. They also talked about the progress they made, Haruhi with Hikaru, and Kyoya with Hunny. Both were much happier knowing that things were working out as hoped.

Once the two went back inside, both were joined by the twins, who looked far too happy to see them together. Teasing remarks were made about spending so much time outdoors. After Hikaru made a couple ill-timed comments about the shorter party to come, Kaoru mentioned how he had been talking to his girlfriend, and that he was in the process of trying to convince Hikaru to go out with a friend of his girlfriend. That got Hikaru quiet, and the two left after that.

Haruhi and Kyoya both felt the need to stare questionably at one another as the twins left, Kyoya in thought about what they were planning, and Haruhi wondering how much of that it would take to get them back to their normal selves. Mori joined them after that, followed closely by Hunny. Both wanted to check on them after seeing the twins leave.

The night finally came to an end, and Tamaki took Haruhi home. He was quiet on the ride back, which was odd for him. Right before they arrived at Haruhi's apartment, Tamaki spoke.

"Haruhi, you know I care about you, right? I just want you to be happy."

"I know that. Thanks for understanding my need for space."

"How about one more hug, for old time's sake?"

"Only if you don't squeeze too hard."

"What's the point of that kind of hug?"

He squeezed her inside the car before adding, "Kyo is a good guy."

"Yes, he is. Why are you saying that?"

In his mind, Tamaki remembered the way Haruhi and Kyoya had walked in after being outside. With their heads leaning toward one another and arm-in-arm, the two made quite the pair. Kyoya had been talking much more with Haruhi, and now he was actually getting closer to her. Kyoya would not do that with just anyone.

"I can see you two ending up together. You're good for one another, and make one another happy."

"Tamaki, just because I'm going out to dinner and attending a party with him doesn't mean that we're together."

"I know you both well. You're both my closest friends. Would you promise me something?"

"It depends if I can keep it."

"If you do end up with Kyo, will you try to hug him the way I hug you? At least once?"

Haruhi was surprised by his request, especially after what she just told him. He must really believe strongly in them. It was an odd request, but she could understand, based on what she knew of Tamaki.

"If we do, which I am very uncertain about right now, then I will. Just once, for you."

"Thanks, Haruhi. I appreciate it. Good night."

"Good night, Tamaki-senpai."

When Haruhi went to bed that night, her mind swirled with all the thoughts of the night. Between Hikaru and Tamaki running with the assumption that Kyoya liked her, it made her wonder how Kyoya actually did feel about her. She had always assumed one thing, but maybe she was wrong.

Then, there was the matter of her feelings. She was starting to doubt. Perhaps this dinner and party would clear things up. Some part of Haruhi wondered if her eating dinner with Kyoya was considered a date. She would have to talk to Kyoya about it.

Two days later, Haruhi received a dress from her dad. It was a long, straight, light pink dress, with just enough ribbons on the edges to be tasteful and look adult. The dress came with matching heels. Haruhi could only hope that she would not have to walk around much in those heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: It's coming! Lots of stuff happening here, and everything is finally in place. There's been a lot of buildup, because stuff is about to go DOWN. I'm so excited for the next chapter!**

**Also, someone mentioned in a comment that Hikaru would have matured more since the end of the anime/manga. My reasoning for him acting like this is that, yes, he has matured, growing to be a separate person and eventually helping Tamaki and Haruhi get together. But, at least in my head, I don't see him as having had many relationships (of the dating sort) since then. With Haruhi breaking up, his feelings would appear again, and with a lack of experience in relationships, he still has some tendencies to be selfish and act out. That's just me, though, in case anyone else was wondering.**

**Thanks again to everyone for being so supportive of this story! It's had a great response, and I'm glad you are all enjoying it! Thanks for all your encouraging words!**

: Yay! I'm glad you can imagine it so well, and are enjoying the drama! Drama is a real part of life, so it's there, and will continue a little bit longer. I have gone through the conversations, and tried to make it more readable. Thanks for reading and letting me about it!

Rei Eien: Yes! Ranka is so excited, as this chapter makes abundantly clear. I can see him inwardly being happy despite all the Tamaki drama. Hikaru will have his time, no worries. Haruhi is getting help (from so many people, haha), so now she is on the right path. I'd give her a little more time. Thank you for reading and for the review!

InkWoven: You are most welcome! We think alike in that, and I'm trying to balance it with what I want, and what it would be like in real life. Seeing the change to romance is so much fun to read! Thanks for reading and for the encouragement!

Luxartisan: Awww…. Yeah that helps too. Renge is so much fun! I love her to pieces. Hikaru has issues, but he's got friends who care, so I wouldn't worry too much about him. Thanks for keeping up all the great conversations and encouragement! I couldn't do it without you. (And I look forward to reading your new chapter!)

Silverdrip: Yay! Glad you think so! That song is awesome. Keep that song in mind, as it will make its true appearance soon. Thanks for continuing to read and review!

Destinies Entwined: Oh yes, we are building and bubbling away. There's plenty more in store here, and I'm glad to have you along for the ride! Thanks so much for letting me know; I'm glad you think so well of it! Also, "for the love of Usa-chan"…. I love that! Yeah, the who senpai bit is something I'm unsure of, as I know only the basics of honorifics. I will remember that in future stuff. Thanks again for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: I Think We're Alone Now

Alone Now

**Author's Disclaimer: I still don't own OHSHC. All rights go to their respective owners. I just like to create cute and romantic moments between characters because I am a hopeless romantic. This chapter will definitely show that. As I mentioned before, this story is inspired by a particular song, so if there was ever a time to listen to it, now is the time. I hope you enjoy the KyoHaru goodness!**

Chapter 8: I Think We're Alone Now

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi was determined to treat this night like any other night that she went to a party.

She did not spend extra time putting on makeup or fixing her hair. She did not stare into her mirror longer than normal.

What she did do was spend more than half that day analyzing what was going on between her and Kyoya. Completely normal.

By the time Kyoya arrived, Haruhi was still unsure how Kyoya felt about her, but she planned to find out. When she looked at her own feelings, she thought that she was still unsure. A part of her really enjoyed spending time with Kyoya, but did she want to spend her life with him and get to know him intimately?

For the time being, she would let Kyoya's actions decide how they continued. On the off chance that he did like her, she could admit that she was willing to see if their friendship could become more. She did not think she felt that strongly for him, and he would understand that.

When Kyoya knocked, Haruhi was ready to answer and go. She opened the door, and she smiled bigger upon seeing Kyoya with one of his more genuine smiles. What she did not expect was to see Kyoya wearing a tie that was the same color as the ribbons on her dress. That could not be an accident.

"Hi, Kyoya-senpai."

"Good evening, Haruhi. Are you ready to go?" asked Kyoya as he offered his arm to her.

"I am. But-"

Haruhi was unsure, so she unconsciously took a step away from Kyoya. Kyoya simply took two steps forward. She was not about to get cold feet now.

"But, what?"

His tone was even, even if he was worried about what she was about to say.

"I want you to be completely honest right now, Kyoya-senpai. This whole going out to eat bit: is this a date?"

Relief filled Kyoya. Kyoya tried hard to hide the smile that was threatening to peek through when he saw Haruhi look him straight in the eye, her eyes wide as can be while biting her lower lip. Something had gotten through to her at last. The first step had been taken.

"It can be, if you want it to be."

Haruhi was quick to reply. He was not getting out of this so easily. She took another step forward, using the closeness to make her point.

"I think the better question right now is this: do _you _want this to be a date between us?"

Kyoya did not pause before answering. If she was willing to ask that, then she was ready for his answer.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Kyoya allowed Haruhi a moment to absorb that before pressing his suit further.

"I think it'd be in our best interests if we did."

One step at a time. When she was ready for more, he would tell her. There were plenty of reasons, but the most important one needed to wait a little longer.

"Both of ours?"

"Yes. Neither of us have dated much of late, so that looks better for us both. This will keep Hikaru away from you, and I get the pleasure of your company, uninterrupted."

He did not add that he would take pleasure in appearing by her side. His interest in her had grown much in the past months, and he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He wanted to take full advantage of it, especially with other men around to see them together. He would make sure that Haruhi was happy tonight.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was trying to decide what to do. Part of her did not want to ruin the friendship so soon with a date (and all the awkwardness that came with it), but she was still curious to see if anything more could come. The fact that it would have some benefits for both also helped. He was very good at selling an idea when he wanted to. If he wanted it, then so be it.

"Very well. Then it's a date. Shall we get going?"

Both moved out of the doorway, and once Haruhi locked the door, she took Kyoya's outstretched arm. He was such a gentleman, as her father was fond of saying.

Once in his limo, Kyoya turned to Haruhi to see why she had asked him.

"What gave you the impression that I wanted this to be a date? Was I being too forward, or did someone tell you?"

"The first. Despite the numerous times that I have been escorted by Hikaru and the others, not once has anyone made the effort to match my outfit."

"Which looks really well on you, I might add. It'll be very easy to keep my eyes on you all night."

Kyoya's attention would always be on Haruhi; there was no doubt of that. This outfit simply allowed him to be a little more obvious about it than normal. Certainly he kept an eye on all the happenings around him, but he dedicated a little more attention to Haruhi than to the various friends and businessmen. Most were pretty easy to read.

Haruhi blushed a little, and she enjoyed the praise. Compliments were rare from him, and he seemed genuine. Perhaps he did like her. Nonetheless, he still needed to explain how he managed to match her.

"Thanks. Hikaru never tried to match, which rather surprised me. He always matches Kaoru's outfits."

"But if he was trying to play it cool with you, then that would only draw unwanted attention."

"Perhaps. But, he always makes an effort to match. That's just the way he is."

"Very true."

"So how'd you find out what color I was wearing? Did you pick out the dress, or did my Dad show it to you?"

"The latter. He's very proud of the dress, and I can see why. He told me where I could find a tie to match."

"Is that all he told you?"

Kyoya smiled again. That whole conversation with Ranka had been amusing the moment he appeared on Ranka's doorstep. Ranka had been thrilled to see him again so soon. That last part, though, was amusing because of how unnecessary it was.

"He told us to behave."

"Did he now? That sounds like my Dad."

Haruhi could easily imagine her father pointing a tsking finger at Kyoya while telling him in his sing-song voice to behave. It was just like him. Only her father.

Kyoya did not bother to hide the grin on his face when he answered.

"I did my best to assure him that I had nothing but honorable intentions for you and the dress."

Haruhi laughed at that. Honorable, indeed. He was a good person, so there was not that much of a need to tell him that. He had too much of a reputation to think of as well.

"I hope you weren't too embarrassed by my father asking all those questions."

"Not at all. I was honest, and he seemed pleased by that. He gave his blessing."

Ranka had been radiant, but Haruhi did not need to know that her father was secretly plotting to get the two of them together. Kyoya smiled at the thought. Ranka had been overjoyed to see that Kyoya was trying to impress Haruhi.

Ranka was actually already planning their wedding, but he had not wanted to rush Kyoya any. Kyoya showed much concern and interest in Haruhi, and he believed that Kyoya already loved her, so he was ready to help Kyoya in any way he could.

"My Dad can be a bit much sometimes."

"Just like another friend of ours."

Both gave each other the same look of indulgent exasperation that was usually saved for Tamaki. After that, the limo stopped, signaling their arrival at the restaurant.

"Where have you brought me, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Seeing as fancy tuna will distract you, I decided to try somewhere a little different. Have you ever had teppanyaki?"

"I think so. It was fun to watch."

"Yes, I imagine the commoner's restaurant had many chefs that were skilled in showing off, rather than good food."

"I remember enjoying the food."

"This'll be much better. This chef comes highly praised, for skills in preparing and with the food. We'll have our own personal show tonight."

"Won't that chef distract me more than the fancy tuna?"

"No. It takes you a long time to eat fancy tuna. This chef will only take a short time, as he has been instructed to do so."

Haruhi wanted to roll her eyes. Leave it to Kyoya to look at her attention in terms of minutes. Instead, she settled for shaking her head and allowing Kyoya to give her a hand out of the limo. Then, they went inside.

Haruhi could tell that she was in an upscale restaurant. Few places would have a mirror near the doorway, not to mention very expensive ceramics decorating the walls. The reds and browns were subdued, but they still stood out and gave the entryway a regal feel to it. Then, there were the over-polite waiters and waitresses.

"Good evening. We hope you both have a pleasant experience here tonight."

That phrase was repeated by three different servers as they were escorted to their seats, and then they were left alone to talk to one another.

With their own personal grill, the two were seated right next to one another, with the table and grill separating them from the chef a bit. It was very easy for Haruhi to turn and talk to Kyoya after the last waiter bowed and ran off to get drinks.

"I don't know how you can get so used to people doing as you wish."

"I don't get used to it, Haruhi. I command the respect, and if that is not enough, then I will make it happen somehow. I am an Ootori."

Kyoya always got a certain air about him when he spoke of his family, with a taller, straighter back, and a more reverential tone. He was proud of his family, which was nice to see. Sometimes he went a little overboard, but not tonight.

"But isn't there more to life than just your family name and honor?"

"Of course. When in public, it tends to take more priority, though."

"What else is of high importance to you?"

It was too soon in the meal to talk about those things, as much as he wanted to. She needed to be more at ease first.

"Such deep questions, and we haven't even gotten our food yet."

"I'm just curious."

Haruhi cocked her head slightly as she spoke, genuine interest in her eyes. Kyoya wanted to answer her.

"And you will know. But first, we need to decide what we want to order before our chef comes."

Haruhi's face saddened slightly. She was going to make sure to bug Kyoya about it sooner, rather than later.

"What do you recommend?"

Haruhi took opened her menu, and she spread it out between the two of them so that they could share. Kyoya was quick to point out various things on the menu.

"Have you tried any of these dishes? If not, I highly recommend getting one or more of them. What I also think would be good to do is to not order the same things. This way, we can try almost everything while sharing each other's food. Would that be agreeable to you?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Haruhi beamed at Kyoya, who was now at her level from bending over to observe the menu. Kyoya leaned in a little closer and told her what things he was considering getting. After that, Haruhi figured out what she wanted, and then the chef came. How the chef knew that they were ready then was a mystery to her, but she imagined that they had perfected that art to cater to their clientele.

The chef was an elderly gentleman with an easy smile and humility about him that only came with age. He was honored to be able to serve an Ootori, so once he knew what ingredients to get, he went to get everything.

"How often have you had teppanyaki, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Now and then. It just depends on the occasion. I've had it enough to know what I prefer, though I haven't tried everything yet."

"That's good, as now we will both get to try something new. Oh, sorry!"

In her excitement of hearing that Kyoya would have a new experience with her, Haruhi kicked out her legs, and in the process, she hit Kyoya rather hard. She blushed, and Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"You've put wrinkles in my pants."

Kyoya said that with as straight a face as he could manage, and Haruhi fell for it. Immediately, she started to apologize, until she saw the teasing grin appear on Kyoya's face.

"You, you, oh you!" said Haruhi in a huff.

"Something wrong, Haruhi?"

Haruhi felt the need to swat the halo away from atop Kyoya's head. He was enjoying himself too much in her mind.

"Why did you say that?"

"It's a true statement. I'll have a wrinkle in my pants now, which I'll have to hide from everyone and blame you for. It doesn't mean I don't mind doing that," said Kyoya with a shrug.

"Don't _mind_ doing it?"

Haruhi raised her eyebrows and wanted to kick him again, just to see what he would do. She leaned forward some more, and she almost did. He was lucky she had restraint.

"More like, enjoy _thoroughly_."

Now he was smiling more and leaning in closer, as if he were sharing a great secret with her. The thing of it was that she did not mind the close proximity with him.

Usually, she did not like physical contact, especially the Tamaki kind, and being close to some people felt odd. She surprised herself by how much she wanted to stay there.

That thought had never registered with her before. Was it just because they were getting involved in a discussion, albeit a silly one? Or was there more? Why was she just realizing this now?

As these thoughts ran through her head, Haruhi suddenly wanted to go to the bathroom, to figure things out. She could not be this close to Kyoya if she wanted to think and be logical about it. She needed an excuse.

"I'll give you something to enjoy, while I-"

"I hope you both brought your appetites."

All thoughts of kicking Kyoya and running off to the bathroom quickly disappeared when the chef came back, laden with meat, seafood, and more rice and vegetables than she had ever seen. Would they both be able to eat all that? Haruhi closed her mouth before she looked like the very thing that she enjoyed eating so much.

"Perfect timing. We were just starting to get hungry. Thank you for being prompt with our food," replied Kyoya smoothly.

"What will you make for us first?"

"Whatever you desire. I can do one or many things at once."

"How about some fried rice and shrimp?"

"Very well. I shall do my best."

Haruhi glared at Kyoya for his suggestion, while Kyoya gave his best host look to both people. Then, he leaned into Haruhi's ear.

"Don't look at me like that. I saw you make weird faces, too, while eating it. His food certainly left an impression upon me, one I shall never forget."

Kyoya was very good at being a host. Any trace of anger left in her vanished, replaced instead with laughter as she imagined just what kind of impression the burnt rice had left. She responded in kind.

"It was a little dry."

Kyoya shook his head slightly before answering.

"A little? It lacked so much moisture, it was brown."

Haruhi was going to respond back with something until she heard the tell-tale pinging, metallic noise of the chef starting to perform. She gave Kyoya one last look of "This isn't over" and turned to look at what the chef did.

Haruhi enjoyed watching the chef work. Unlike the other time that she had gone, this chef did not speak much or was very showy as he flipped and prepared the food. Where the first chef spoke like a circus performer, loud and theatrical, this chef was subdued and elegant, a true trickster as he made things happen while never showing how he did it. Where the first chef announced the next dish, followed by large flames and a cacophony of utensils hitting one another and the grill, this chef was methodical, each neat flick of his wrist creating some new change in position of the food. All his movements were fluid, sliding and flipping things together, adding in splashes of food and color as he went, until the first bit of food was ready to be consumed.

At first, Haruhi was raptly paying attention to the chef. Then, in her peripheral vision, she noticed Kyoya. No doubt he was watching the chef work his magic as well, but it would not hurt to look at him once in a while. Since he seemed so determined to keep her attention on him, she might as well try.

The thing was, when she looked, he was looking at her!

That made Haruhi immediately look back at the chef as she tried not to blush. Kyoya had been looking so intently at her. Why?

"I can see you're enjoying the show, Haruhi. Don't stop on my account."

Haruhi's spine became slightly less straight after he said that. He liked watching her; it made sense. All the hosts were guilty of watching Haruhi when she tried new things and enjoyed it. She still recalled the luncheon with Kyoya with clarity, how he had watched then. This was normal.

Haruhi went back to watching a little, and eventually she got the nerve to look at him again, and yet again, he was already looking at her. This time, she smiled and made eye contact before she turned back to watch. Every few minutes after that, she tried to look at him again, as clearly he enjoyed it. For those few moments they did lock eyes, the look on his face was warmer, happier.

Once the chef gave them some food to eat, both ate eagerly. In her desire to watch the chef and Kyoya, Haruhi had momentarily forgotten how hungry she was, which was odd for her. Usually that only happened when she was studying.

As expected, all of the food was delicious. It helped that the restaurant boasted of several different sauces that were trade secrets, so she got to taste them all, from the tangy orange sauce to the spicier soy sauce.

And, as discussed, both shared food with each other. Haruhi had ordered octopus and gyutan (beef tongue), while Kyoya had chicken and shrimp. Both took turns with their chopsticks, grabbing little morsels and dipping them in the sauce. Kyoya even had the audacity to dip in her sauce once.

As the chef began to prepare the last of the rice and vegetables, he spoke to the couple, having observed them for some time now.

"It's a refreshing change to see two young people in love. Not many would do that openly."

Haruhi was about to protest, when she felt Kyoya's foot kick her shin, causing her to jump instead.

"We enjoy one another's company a lot. That, and we wanted to try what the other was having," said Kyoya quickly.

Kyoya then gave Haruhi a _look, _making Haruhi shut her mouth again. Apparently, he was determined to keep this man fooled, too.

The fact that Kyoya was stopping her again made Haruhi pause in her understanding of Kyoya. Something was rotten in the state of Denmark, and it was not the fish or fishy smell. That was not an accident, either. She was going to have a long talk with him at some point tonight.

"I can see that. I also noticed that the lady is watching my art very carefully. Would you like to try what I'm doing?"

For several moments, Haruhi's mind jumped rapidly from curiosity to excitement, and then to uncertainty.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to do it here? Would that be approved of?"

"I'm the chef, and I choose to do what I want. If you want to, here."

As he spoke gently, he moved the rice close to Haruhi, and then he flipped the spatula once before handing it to Haruhi, who stared at it for several moments.

"Go ahead, Haruhi. No one will care or notice. We're alone here, and you're with me, so it doesn't matter."

"What if I break this?"

"You won't. You cook well, so you of all people would know how to handle it. Come on."

Haruhi looked like she was ready to cave, so Kyoya gave her a helping hand.

"Why don't we try it together first? Would that help?"

As he said that, Kyoya reached his left arm around Haruhi's shoulders, leaning in to her height and placing his right hand over hers. Once he started moving the spatula toward the rice, Haruhi seemed to awaken, and her hand acted normally. Soon, they were reaching and flipping with vigor. After a few minutes, Kyoya finally took his hand off of Haruhi's, albeit rather reluctantly.

Haruhi experienced several emotions as Kyoya leaned in to help. There was a part of her that was surprised that he would allow himself to get that close to her, especially in public. Then, that surprise wore off as she felt pleasure that he felt so comfortable around her to do that.

Once she realized that she was happy to be close to him, she became confused. Where was the gut reaction to jump away? Tamaki had done that many times, but she had never enjoyed it. With Tamaki, she had felt smothered.

With Kyoya, it was different. She could definitely feel his presence, but he was just there, warm and very solid. It was not comforting, so much as reassuring. He would not steer her wrong.

It took Kyoya moving their hands to pull Haruhi from her thoughts, so she put those thoughts aside to look at later that night. Perhaps the car ride would be useful.

Instead, she concentrated on the moment, making the most of watching Kyoya willingly work and cook. It was fun once they got started, as her experience in the kitchen made it easy to guide and flip the rice as needed. Kyoya's hand eventually just molded to hers, trying to imitate what she did naturally. When he finally let go, Haruhi felt a little cooler (of course not bereft), pausing for a moment before continuing with the rice.

The chef was soon encouraging her to try some of the tricks he did. As a result, Haruhi tried to bounce the metal tip of the spatula against the grill, but failed. She tried a few more times, with much encouragement from both men. Finally, she gave up and just served the rest of the rice since it was done.

"Not bad for a beginner. You could learn yet if you wanted to."

"Thank you. Perhaps another time. Now I really want to eat my rice."

Haruhi dug in as Kyoya finished up his plate of it.

"It tastes great, Haruhi."

"Thanks!" she said enthusiastically.

After that, the chef cleaned up his area, and left them alone until they were ready to leave.

"This was all so good! I'm glad you decided to take me here."

"I heard it was quite good from Mori. He recommended this chef."

"I can see why. I don't know how I'm going to have room for all the desserts that we'll have at the party."

Moments later, both of them felt their cell phones go off at the same time. Something was afoot.

Both had a text from Hunny, telling them that there was a slight change in plans. Apparently, the party would be starting in a half-hour, an hour earlier than first announced.

It seemed that Reiko's family insisted upon there being some form of dinner present. That meant that they had a good hour before they would have to leave the restaurant, which was fine with them. They still had a little food to enjoy, and plenty to talk about.

Both took turns telling stories of places that they had eaten at, with Haruhi remembering vaguely nights out with both her parents, and later her father. She had some funny stories of times when Ranka had been mistaken as her mother, which either pleased or outraged Ranka, depending on the outfit worn.

Kyoya had tales of family outings, some better than others. If the food was good and timely, then most times it went well. If not, then there were frantic tales of servers trying to discreetly run, and sometimes tripping over themselves, which never ended well.

By the time they left, both were in a very good mood. Haruhi was still laughing at the memory of a few months back, her father prancing about joyfully when he had been complimented on a particularly pretty outfit, as the waiter opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, confused about what to say after trying to hit on Ranka. Kyoya's mirth was not as obvious as Haruhi's, but he chuckled slightly as he considered other ways to get on Ranka's good side.

When they got into the car, they fell into a comfortable silence. Kyoya was planning out their entrance into the party, while Haruhi looked back on the newly discovered feelings of earlier.

Why was she just having these feelings now? She had spent time leading up to tonight, trying to figure out how she felt about Kyoya. She had _thought_ that she was indifferent, if maybe a little curious.

If she had to choose anyone from among the hosts, Kyoya was her preference. But the question still remained: did Kyoya like her? There was evidence both ways, though she focused on the reasons for yes. Biggest were his tendency to not correct others (at work, she could forgive it, but otherwise, no), his continuing to find ways to be close to her, or the statements of Hikaru and Tamaki.

It was one thing for Hikaru to imagine Kyoya being interested in her out of jealousy (hence easy to ignore), but it was entirely different when Tamaki said it. After all, no one else was closer to Kyoya. If anyone knew, it was Tamaki.

Kyoya helped Haruhi out of the car, taking care to watch her dress so that it would not be ruined, lest he witness the wrath of Ranka. By the time they arrived, people had already finished eating and were milling about the spacious room, small groups forming to talk about this and that.

Not everyone looked at the smiling couple as they entered the room, but it was safe to say that at least ninety percent of the room did.

Foremost among those paying attention was the rest of the Hosts and Renge. Tamaki saw the genuine happiness of Kyoya that was usually only present when they were talking about the Host Club or Kyoya's business, and always alone.

Renge saw the almost regal air about Kyoya as he stood proudly with a radiant Haruhi, he taking the first few moments to look at Haruhi's enthusiastic look, then smiling magnanimously, bestowing his favor upon all.

Kaoru saw an understated and elegant gray suit, with a tie that somehow managed to match the ribbons on Haruhi's dress (a very adult and non-Hitachiin creation of short, flaring sleeves and v-neckline), a coral pink dress that suited Haruhi. That dress was definitely not something either person there picked out.

Hikaru saw a Haruhi he had not seen in a long time, not since a few months before her breakup with Tamaki. He saw that Haruhi was truly alive, and smiling more than she ever had while being escorted by him. What doubts there may have been for him disappeared when Haruhi leaned in to listen to Kyoya and giggled, even though she could see so many eyes upon her. That was a feat.

Mori saw a couple who truly enjoyed one another's company, just like Hunny and Reiko. Hunny saw a future bridesmaid and groomsman, among other things.

There had been plenty of speculation about Kyoya taking Haruhi for once, though no one outside the Hosts had given any credence to the idea that the two might actually be a couple. Now was a different story.

Once the two walked in, several things happened at once. The couple only saw Renge barreling towards them, a wild and rather smug look upon her face, with Tamaki bouncing behind her.

Meanwhile, Kaoru left his girlfriend's side and went to Hikaru, though they were soon joined by Mori and Hunny. Mori was an excellent wall as Hunny spoke excitedly to Hikaru, Kaoru nodding in agreement.

There were days when Kyoya could handle periods of time with Renge. Tonight was not one of them. She was far too excited to ask them how they enjoyed their "special meal" together, already trying to get details out of Haruhi, who looked helplessly at Kyoya as Renge latched herself onto Haruhi. He did his best to slide an arm around Haruhi and place her out of Renge's immediate clutches, putting himself between them.

Thankfully, Tamaki finally decided to come over, so he had just as much enthusiasm as Renge. It helped that he was determined to talk to Kyoya.

"Mon ami, it's so good to see you tonight! Your presence has been greatly missed up to now, so I hope you plan to stay late tonight. We have much to discuss."

"I'm here with Haruhi. We can always talk tomorrow if we don't have time tonight."

"We shall see. I'm sure Haruhi will want to get away from you eventually, and when she does, I claim first dibs."

"Very well. Have you any objections, Haruhi?"

"No, that's fine. Later on."

Tamaki continued to talk a mile a minute, telling them what they had missed at dinner, while Renge left the small group. People saw her walking away, humming to herself at first before gesticulating wildly as she mumbled to herself about an "OTP".

When Tamaki finally walked away, blue in the face and ready to talk to "more lovely ladies", Haruhi and Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief. The respite was short, however, and soon associates and friends of both appeared to talk to them. They did not mention the fact that the two appeared like a couple, even though there had never been any indication that either was interested in the other.

After some chit chat with those people, Hunny appeared. He looked genuinely happy to see both.

"Haru-chan! Kyo-chan! You made it! We were beginning to get worried about you. I thought I was going to have to send Mori out there to go find you like he found me at your waterpark, Kyo-chan."

All chuckled slightly at the memories brought up by Hunny's comment. As long as no water guns appeared, the party was sure to be a success now.

"I'm glad you got here when you did. I was afraid we were going to have to start the dancing without you two!"

"Dancing?" said Haruhi slowly, "When was it decided that we were going to dance tonight? We haven't any other time you've had a party."

"Reiko wanted to dance with me, and Kyo-chan thought it would be a great idea last week, right Kyo-chan?"

It was asked innocently enough, but it quickly became a point of contention between Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi was not overly fond of dancing, only doing it when forced. The fact that Kyoya had suggested it; well, it felt a little like betrayal.

"Did you really say it would be a good idea, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses before answering.

"I thought it would be enjoyable to do it this one time. We rarely dance, Haruhi. I can't remember the last time I danced. Actually, it was probably with you at the Ouran Fair."

Haruhi's face suddenly filled with color as she remembered that night. So much had happened over those few days. So much had changed. Since then, there had been even more change.

On the plus side, she remembered dancing with Kyoya clearly. He was a good dancer, just like Tamaki. Tamaki had taken her out dancing twice, only because he pleaded and begged that they could. Some things were not going to change.

Haruhi turned her dark aura upon Kyoya, and then suddenly smiled at Hunny, trying to be pleasant for his sake.

"You're too kind to wait for us. I didn't expect to have to dance, especially in this dress."

"But it looks so good on you, Haru-chan! I bet you'll look great out there, especially when you dance with Kyo-chan. I'll go tell them to start the music now!"

And off skipped Hunny, determined to get the party started. Haruhi's hand froze in place, having started to reach to Hunny to stop him, but she was too late. She glared at Kyoya in the meantime.

"You, of all people! Really, senpai, really?"

"It won't hurt to do it again. Perhaps you'll enjoy it this time."

"Fat chance. It's one thing to be close to you, but it's another to be dancing. I don't care who I'm with; I don't like it."

"Just give us a chance."

Haruhi huffed again, and then her glare disappeared.

"Fine, but just one dance."

"That's all I ask of you."

The live musicians started to warm up, tuning their instruments accordingly. Guitars could be heard, along with violins and other strings instruments. The winds did some scales. The percussionists patiently stayed by their instruments, ready to play away.

"Do you want anything to drink before we get started, Haruhi?"

"Yes, please."

Kyoya went in search of drinks, which he soon found. It was as he was walking back that the musicians started their first song. Then, both saw a flash of auburn hair, which soon materialized into Hikaru. He looked pleased with himself as he took the outstretched arm and hand of Haruhi (who only wanted to drink some water) and dragged her off onto the dance floor.

Eventually, Haruhi got over the shock of having to dance, and with Hikaru no less. Where did he come from?

"Don't look so pleased with yourself, Hikaru."

"Oh, but I am, Haruhi. I managed to steal you from under the watchful eye of the Shadow King, who has no doubt orchestrated this entire night with the intention of convincing you to go on a date with him."

"If that's the case, then he's already won. But that is beside the point. I doubt he could 'orchestrate' it, given that he's not in charge of planning the party."

"He has friends who would do something for him if he asked. It's no accident that the dancing waited for you."

"Be that as it may, it doesn't matter. He doesn't have any ill intentions. If anything, he's looking out for my comfort."

"Then why haven't you run back to him yet?"

"Because he told Hunny-senpai it'd be a great idea if there was dancing tonight."

Hikaru snorted.

"Sounds like something he would do. He wants to impress you. What are you going to do about it?"

"Continue to dance with you."

"Glad to help. Anything else I can do to help the cause?"

Hikaru was far too ready to cause more mischief if he could. Haruhi was not trying to cause that much trouble, only enough to get back at Kyoya.

"No, Hikaru. This is enough. I actually want to talk to him more tonight if possible."

"You _want_ to talk to him? And not just outside?"

"I just spent one and a half hours with him. That wasn't enough, either."

Hikaru scowled slightly. His voice was uncertain when he spoke next.

"Why were you with him for so long? Is that why you didn't come for dinner?"

"I had dinner out with him. We went on a date."

Silence reigned. Hikaru sighed slightly.

"I was afraid of that. You looked so happy."

"I _am _happy," replied Haruhi with as much emphasis as she could add.

"It's nice to see you like this again."

"What do you mean? I may not smile like Tamaki-senpai all the time, but I'm a pretty positive person."

"But you haven't smiled like this in a long time. Not since before the breakup."

"Oh."

"You're really this happy with him?"

"Every time I see and talk to him."

"Do I really have to be selfless like Kaoru and Hunny-senpai told me to? Or should I try more later?"

"Hikaru. I don't like you that way. I never have. Why can't we just be friends?"

"Because you're an amazing person, and I like you a lot. I don't want to have to give up, _again_."

"Please? It's better for both of us."

"Are you _sure _you're happy with the Shadow King?"

"Hikaru!"

Haruhi looked ready to lounge at him, angry as she looked.

"Fine, fine, I get it! Geez."

Hikaru put his palms in the air, showing his defeat. Then, he grinned at Haruhi before leaning in slightly to whisper in her ear.

"He better be good to you. I'll take you back now, before he calls in his police or comes out here and disposes of me on the spot. I think I've made him quite jealous now, if nothing else. I take great pleasure in doing that, if nothing else. He's not an easy one to rile up, unlike Tono."

Haruhi finally looked in the direction of Kyoya, and found herself surprised yet again. Apparently, Kyoya could be jealous. Those poor cups that had been in his hands were now on the ground, completely crushed at his feet.

The look on his face could rival the look he gave in the morning upon waking up. It frightened Haruhi just a little, but at the same time, it also hit some chord in her, knowing that Kyoya seemed genuinely upset about not having her around. He must like her.

Acknowledging that sent off a long chain of emotions in Haruhi that she really did not want to analyze at that moment, but the dominant one appeared as she approached Kyoya. Her face went from a slight frown to a smile with some teeth showing the moment she made eye contact with Kyoya.

The only more remarkable transition was the one made by Kyoya's face. The dark aura and almost evil look that had marked his features softened instantly when Haruhi smiled at him. Within moments, he was back to smiling pleasantly, though he still sent daggers to Hikaru as he gave Haruhi's hand to Kyoya.

"Take care of her, Kyoya-senpai."

With that, Hikaru's serious look became one much more relaxed, even smiling as he walked away. He quickly joined Kaoru in relating the event. He had done his part; Kaoru's idea had worked.

If Kyoya was that upset over him taking her, there could be no doubt what he would do to someone he did not know as well. Then there was the great satisfaction he took in making Kyoya have a taste of his own medicine. Ah, revenge.

Being selfless was not something he wanted to do, but there was only so much he could do when Haruhi was that happy with him. There was no mistaking the source of her smile as she approached Kyoya. At least he had a way to get to Kyoya now.

Hikaru was lucky that he had not looked at Renge at all. Had he done that, he probably would have just disappeared from view suddenly, for fear of the snakes that Renge had recently acquired, those snakes ready to attack him on the spot.

Meanwhile, Haruhi and Kyoya had a mini-reunion, staring into one another's faces for several long moments, a larger grin gracing Haruhi's face the longer she looked at him. Finally, she broke the silence.

"What happened to my water?"

"It was spilled."

"I can see that. Shall we dance?"

Kyoya was only too happy to take Haruhi into his arms and dance to the fast song being played. But, as luck would have it, they had just arrived on the floor when the song ended, and a waltz came on. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at Kyoya, who shrugged it off.

"They haven't had any slow dances yet."

She wanted to point out that this was only the third song being played, but decided to let him keep the moment. If he wanted to dance with her, then she could do that for him. She may be a little rusty and awkward, but he seemed willing to take that risk. Thankfully he was more than graceful enough for the both of them.

Slowly, the waltz came back to Haruhi as she continued to put one foot in front of the other, letting Kyoya lead. He was still taller than her, with strides big enough to easily guide Haruhi if she went off course a little. That, and the hand at her waist did wonders for the smallest push in the right direction, once she followed it. It took a couple tries, but she got used to waiting for the gentle push that always came, especially if she seemed uncertain where to step next.

His other hand was firmly grasping Haruhi's, and she had no doubt that if the apocalypse broke out at that moment, then she was safe, as firm as he held it. It was not that he was holding her especially tight, as though cutting off her circulation, but as well as their hands fit together (hers just the slightest bit smaller than his), her hand was captured by his, with no hope of him letting go.

If that was not enough, all she had to do was look into his eyes and see the truth of his emotions, pure and unadulterated. Those eyes showed respect, determination, and a certain amount of softness that made it hard for Haruhi to turn away. She could have easily gotten lost in those eyes, were it not for the end of the song.

With the end of the song came the journey back to reality. Haruhi could feel eyes upon her, and she wanted to get away from them. Kyoya just wanted to keep Haruhi to himself.

The twins were off in their corner of the large room, discussing business with one another until Hikaru saw the two dancing together, and then they both took a few moments to stare at the couple, surprised at how far they had come with one another.

Renge had been seething at the mouth before Kyoya and Haruhi had started dancing, so when they finally stepped onto the floor to waltz, the people around her started talking to her again. By the end of the waltz, Renge looked so happy, it was hard to believe for some that she had ever been upset to begin with.

Tamaki watched the couple initially with a mixture of happiness and sadness, though the sadness was short-lived. It was hard for him to be upset with Haruhi when it was clear to him that she seemed much more comfortable and happy with Kyoya than she had ever been with him.

He wanted only the best for her, and she seemed to have finally found it. He was still her good friend, and he valued their friendship a lot.

That she made Kyoya happier than he had ever seen him before was something very dear to him as well. He sighed slightly as he watched, before going over to talk to Hunny and Mori, who watched anxiously from another part of the room.

Mori had seen Hikaru run after Haruhi to try to dance with her, and had he noticed sooner, he would have tried to stop him. He had had his chance, and he had seemed receptive to Hunny's words of advice to "let her go" and move on since she seemed happy with Kyoya. Hikaru was not Tamaki, however, so some complications were expected, but not so soon!

It was only after he saw how Hikaru was dancing with Haruhi, loosely holding on and far more focused on their conversation, that he calmed down. It also helped that he noticed that Hikaru kept discreetly looking at Kyoya, trying to gage how long he could push and make Kyoya jealous.

Seeing Kyoya look jealous put him at ease, as now he could confirm the assumption made earlier of them being together. Kyoya was very good at hiding how he felt, but Haruhi brought out a different, better side of him. Perhaps Haruhi would also notice at some point.

Hunny also saw the looks Kyoya gave the dancing couple, and his heart reached out to Kyoya. He almost went to tell him so and bring some cake, but he noticed that Kyoya had taken to slowly pulverizing the cups that used to have water in them, so he decided to wait until later.

When the couple came off the floor, Kyoya saw the grinning faces of Tamaki and Renge, so he nudged Haruhi slightly to look in that direction. Her wide eyes of panic matched the thoughts running through his head. He really did not want to have to deal with them so soon after having that dance with Haruhi. He needed to talk to her, and soon.

"Haruhi, let's go outside."

"Are you sure? Won't that be a little rude?"

"Not if we're fast about it and pretend we didn't see them. Do you _really _want to talk to them right now?"

Haruhi only had to see Renge's curious eyes and large grin to know she did not want to talk to Renge yet. The next day, maybe, but not now. She just wanted to talk to Kyoya. She started walking, and Kyoya easily fell in with her.

Their pace picked up speed as Kyoya noticed Renge speeding up, trying to intercept them before they went outdoors. He was not about to let that happen. As fast as Haruhi was walking, especially in those two inch heels, she was starting to look a little pink from exercising and concentrating on not falling as she walked, so she was anxious to get outdoors, if only to cool off.

Finally, they made it outdoors. Renge saw them close the sliding screen door, so she walked several steps forward before noticing that they had left the terrace.

Then, she stopped and turned around, making her way toward Tamaki, who was not far behind her. He had left Hunny and Mori when the two stopped dancing in an effort to catch them, but they had been too fast. They were not ready to separate yet, it seemed. He was easily convinced by Renge to go back and talk to Hunny and Reiko.

Once outdoors, Kyoya and Haruhi stopped momentarily to catch their breath.

"That was close," said Haruhi with relief.

"We're not safe yet," replied Kyoya forebodingly.

Haruhi looked behind her and saw that Renge was still walking toward them.

"What should we do, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Let's lose her. We'll go off into the backyard a short ways, and make sure she doesn't follow. Then, we can relax. Do you mind walking a little faster?"

"Faster?"

"Just pick up your dress a little. I think the ground is pretty flat, so there shouldn't be an issue with you walking off the terrace in your heels."

"Alright."

"Here, take my hand. Then we can't get separated and can keep up with one another."

"Let's do this."

Hand in hand, the two began to walk quickly off the terrace, taking the two steps easily. It was after about four steps that they both belatedly realized that it was not as Kyoya had thought, and that the ground was at a forty-five degree angle going down. What fast pace they had before suddenly became faster as they kept going down.

For a while, Haruhi was able to keep the pace and not trip over her heels. However, when a slight dip in the ground came, Haruhi's heel got stuck in it, causing her to start to lose her balance.

Kyoya noticed the slight pause in Haruhi's movement, and then he felt her tighten her grip as she toppled slightly one way. Instinct kicked in, so as he turned, his free hand snaked around Haruhi's body, trying to steady her.

Kyoya also put his foot out to stop the forward momentum of both him and Haruhi, but there was too much for just him. Haruhi had already started a chain reaction, and soon the laws of physics finished it.

Kyoya grabbed on tighter to Haruhi in preparation for the eventual fall, yelling "Hold on to me!"

Both braced for the impact, Haruhi clinging to Kyoya for her life, while Kyoya tried to see what he was about to land on. He managed to push himself slightly so that Haruhi would land on top of him. When Haruhi realized that, she let go of his hand and placed her hands under his arms, hoping to not land on him so hard.

With a muffled thud and "Oof!", Haruhi and Kyoya landed on the ground. The surprise of the last few moments left them both winded and shocked, and just very glad to be on the ground.

It was only after several moments of utter silence that both seemed to realize the position they were in. Had anyone been around, no doubt the rumor mill would have had a field day.

Thankfully, there was no one to seen or heard, other than the mansion a good twenty minute walk away, several guitars playing joyfully on. Both seemed to realize what had happened at around the same time, both sets of eyes becoming small lights (as large as they got), Kyoya's glasses offering nothing after being sent askew amidst their tumble to the ground.

Instead, Haruhi found her nose touching Kyoya's nose, tips not quite touching but close enough. Haruhi's hands were still underneath Kyoya's arms, elbows bent from the impact upon the soft grass. Kyoya simply lay flat on the ground, sandwiched between Haruhi and the ground.

Once both realized what had happened, both tried to get up at the same time quickly, serving only to surprise the other at the change in movement, making them fall again and get their arms tangled up more.

Haruhi was torn between feelings of embarrassment at being in such a compromising position on top of Kyoya and feelings of something that felt strangely like joy. She really should not feel this comfortable this close to him, able to feel his lean arms and rapid heartbeat, his heart pounding only slightly slower than hers, the only sounds she was conscious of.

"I think we're alone now, Kyoya-senpai."

"Haruhi, are you alright? Does anything feel hurt?"

"No, not that I'm aware of."

Haruhi moved her hands around, testing their movement then checking other parts of her body. She was tempted to check Kyoya, but she figured she should ask first.

"Are you sure your hands and wrists are okay? You landed on them pretty hard."

"Not really. My arms are short, and I landed on you."

She lifted her hands above her, waving them at Kyoya to show him for certain. Kyoya looked relieved.

"Thank goodness. I'd hate to have to tell your father I let you get injured on my watch."

Haruhi giggled before saying, "Yeah, I guess not. He would hunt you down for sure."

"And not let you near me."

"Doubtful. He may be my Dad, but he doesn't live with me anymore. Though, I hope my dress is okay."

As the night had worn on, she had warmed to the dress. Normally, she did not care if a dress was ruined or not, but with the way Kyoya looked at her and the overall newness of the night, she cared a little more than usual. Running in it was a sore spot, but that could be overlooked in time.

"I hope so, too. I promised I would take care of that, too."

"Don't do that in the future. You know how I am with dresses."

"I'm not worried."

"And how are you? Am I squashing you too much right now?"

"No, Haruhi, nothing hurts or seems injured. You're quite light, so you aren't bothering me at all."

If anything, he liked having her that close to him.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to get up now and try to look at my dress. Don't move this time."

Kyoya chuckled. "Very well, Haruhi. I'll stay right here."

Haruhi got up, using her arms and hands to propel her up. Once she was sitting on his legs, she scrambled as fast as she could onto the ground, sitting with her legs extended. She began to pick up and inspect the dress as Kyoya finally sat up and dusted himself off.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

The concern in Haruhi's voice was palpable, but Kyoya did not want to focus on that.

"The only thing that hurts right now is my pride."

Haruhi sighed with affection before looking at him playfully.

"Which could stand to be taken down a couple notches now and then."

Kyoya was torn between kissing her and fighting back. If she wanted to go there, then he had no problem doing that.

"And are you just the woman for the job?"

Haruhi adjusted her sitting position so that she could face Kyoya properly.

"I'll do what I can to help."

"So you're going to fall into my arms more often?"

Kyoya was enjoying this now. Now if he could just lead up to what he wanted to discuss, he would be all set.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but if that's what it takes, then sure."

"It'll take several more times for sure."

Haruhi stared at Kyoya for several more moments, huffing slightly and then trying to stand up. Kyoya saw what she was doing, got up onto his feet first, and then held out his hand to Haruhi.

"Here's your first chance, Haruhi."

"No, thank you. You'd enjoy yourself too much with it."

Haruhi took his outstretched hand, and they began to walk toward the mansion.

"Maybe. There are other things I would not enjoy as much."

"Such as?"

Haruhi was quick to answer, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Having dinner with my whole family."

"It can't be that bad. They're still your family, and I'm sure they're proud of you now for all that you've accomplished. You've always been so proud of them in the past."

"You'd be surprised. It still has its moments, especially when my father decides to have dinner together 'for no particular reason' when in fact he does. Haruhi, would you do me a favor?"

Haruhi did a double-take. That was a bit of a change. But, if he had to ask for her help, then she was willing. She owed him anyway.

"As a friend, you know I'd do anything for you."

Kyoya paused momentarily before continuing on. He could work with that.

"Anything?"

Haruhi raised her eyebrows at Kyoya's sparkling eyes, suddenly not wanting anything to do with the idea. She let go of his hand, and took several steps away from him.

"Within reason."

Kyoya chuckled. "You should be careful about saying that. One of these days, I'm going to take you up on that offer."

"So what is it you wanted to ask me to do for you?"

"My family is having dinner together, as I mentioned. I'd like you to come with me."

"With you? As in?"

"Whatever you want it to be. Friends or more."

"What will your family expect?"

"They have no expectations. They just want me to come with someone. My father even called me into his office to tell me that he expected me to bring someone."

That his father hinted at him bringing Haruhi was not needed to be mentioned yet. Once she was secured, maybe.

"I see. What do you want? Do you want us to be more?"

Both stopped when Haruhi said that, but Kyoya was quick to close the distance before he spoke. He took her hand once more, and decided that now was the time. He could not wait any longer, as worried as he was about speaking about it out loud, and especially to Haruhi.

"Yes, I do. I've wanted us to be more than friends for some time now, but I wasn't sure if you were interested in me in that way. We've had time to become good friends, but like Hikaru, I want more with you."

Haruhi sighed slightly when he finally said those words, but she kept silent, seeing that he had more ot say.

"I want to date you, Haruhi, but more than that, I want to be your boyfriend. Is that a possibility for you, or do you see me as a brother as well?"

Haruhi wanted to look into his eyes again, just to confirm everything. The problem was that his glasses were reflecting the full moon, so she dispatched of his glasses before continuing. Kyoya continued to stare intensely at her, and she saw the same emotions from when they had been dancing.

Hearing him say that brought back her same emotions from dancing together as well. She could feel warmth and excitement (or anxiousness, she was not sure), but there was also an unnamed emotion that she needed to explore, as it made her feel really happy about his answer. Whatever it was, it had taken her curiosity and made it deeper.

Her resolutions from earlier that night came back, and though there was a small part of her not excited to enter into another relationship for fear of what may happen again as it had with Tamaki, she still _wanted _to get to know him more and see if anything else was possible.

"Then let's try it, being more. I'm not sure how I feel completely yet, but I'm willing to see where it goes. I definitely don't see you as a brother, though I'm not sure what else it is."

Kyoya sighed. It was another step in the right direction. He could convince her of more later.

"So you'll go to the dinner with me, as my date?"

The idea of meeting his whole family so soon into dating seemed like a terrible idea in her mind, but if he wanted it, then so be it.

"Yes, I will. It's an odd choice for a second date."

"When you know my father, you'll understand that there wasn't much of an option for me."

"I understand. Kyoya-"

"Yes?"

Haruhi was surprised that he had cut her off. Kyoya just looked at her as though everything was normal.

"Kyoya-"

"What is it, Haruhi?"

As much as Haruhi wanted to yell at him for interrupting her, she also noticed the teasing gleam that was back in his eyes. Perhaps there were good things about him not wearing glasses.

"What are you trying to tell me by interrupting me?"

"I didn't realize I was."

Haruhi's mouth made a large "o" as she considered that option. He wanted _that_.

"Haruhi, we've known each other for years, and I think we're beyond that now. Especially if you're going to be seeing my family, then you should do that. It would look odd."

"I didn't even do that with Tamaki-senpai. Why should you be different?"

"Because you're more comfortable and happy around me than you were around him. We've gotten to know each other more. Please. We're good friends."

"And more."

"Much more. I consider you my equal. Please, Haruhi."

Haruhi was unsure how she felt about that level of intimacy with him so soon, but the fact of the matter was that things were different. When she had dated Tamaki, she had not felt like this. The fact that she still owed him from him coming to that luncheon with her made her consider just doing it for the night, and then reconsidering it afterward.

"Alright. I'll try, Kyoya."

It felt weird for her to say that, but the effect was immediate on his face. He looked so happy to hear her finally call him that. He reached out for her face before changing his mind and reaching for his glasses, still in her hands.

"Thanks, Haruhi. I appreciate it. Can I have my glasses back now?"

"Oh, yeah. Here you go."

"Thank you. Shall we go back inside?"

They journeyed back uphill, careful to hold the dress so that Haruhi would not slip anymore. It was only once they were back on the terrace that Kyoya noticed a flash of something as Haruhi prepared to go inside.

"Haruhi, wait. Turn around slowly, please."

Haruhi looked confused, but she did as she was asked. Then, he told her to stop, and he pointed out something on her backside.

"It looks like you sat on some ground that was a little wet."

Sure enough, there was an oddly-shaped brown stain on the seat of Haruhi's dress. Haruhi looked surprised.

"I thought for sure I'd checked the whole area before sitting down. Oh well, can't do anything about it now."

"Of course you can. That kind of stain can be taken out."

Kyoya stepped in front of her, a determined look on his face. Haruhi did not care.

"I'm not about to pay that kind of money to do it. Dad will understand."

"I'll take care of it. I'm the one who assumed we would be safe out here."

"You don't have to; it's fine. Just-"

Haruhi stopped talking when Kyoya appeared in front of her again, hands across his chest. He had his "I'm in charge; now listen to me" look about him that he used when planning events or talking to subordinates at work.

"Please let me help."

At least he was trying to be polite about it. Most others he probably would have ordered around already, but thankfully he had not tried it with her. He was not going to leave until she gave in, so for everyone's sakes, she gave in.

"Fine. I'll drop it off at your family's dinner. When is that, by the way?"

"In five days."

"Before the next party."

Haruhi imagined her week briefly, going over the order of events. He was very good at finding times that she was available. Now she knew why.

"Yes. You can still go alone to that if you'd like, but if not, I want to take you again."

"Another date for us?"

"If you want it to be."

"Let's see how the dinner goes first."

Kyoya smiled indulgently. "Very well. I've waited this long; I can wait a little longer. Now we just need to find a way to get you out of here without bringing a lot of attention upon ourselves."

"That's impossible. Did you not see or feel how everyone stared at us after dancing together?"

"Then we will use the next best thing, more drama and attention. I'll tell them you slipped and hurt your ankle, and then they'll let us go. With any luck, we should be able to hide your mud."

"That doesn't sound like it'll work, but you've more experience doing that type of thing than me. I don't like the idea of people seeing the dirt, but if they know I fell, it shouldn't matter."

As Haruhi talked, Kyoya took her arm and led her inside, his Host smile on his face.

"Haruhi, Kyo, where have you been? We've been worried sick about you both! I thought the Yakuza had come for you and kidnapped you!"

Tamaki looked genuinely concerned, and had they been able to see the inner mind theater, no doubt they would have groaned at the overly dramatic scenes running through his mind. But, it had its uses, which Kyoya intended to exploit fully for Haruhi's sake.

"Haruhi slipped outside on those heels. I'm worried about her ankle, and I think it might be wise if we just go home."

"Haruhi, are you alright? Oh no, I'm so sorry I didn't come after you! I almost did, but Renge insisted upon me being a gentleman and taking her over to Reiko."

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm-"

"Ready to go," added Kyoya quickly, giving Haruhi another look.

"Don't worry, our friends will understand. We'll talk later, Kyo. Just take care of her!"

"I will. Never fear on that account. She's my first priority."

Everything suddenly happened very fast. First there were a couple girls (including an excited Renge) wishing her well and telling her that they would visit. Then the hosts came by, concern in all their faces. Before Haruhi knew it, she was out the front door and sitting on Kyoya's leather car seats.

"That went well," said Kyoya with satisfaction.

"Because you planned it. You're very good at making things happen."

"Thank you."

The fact that Kyoya had paused before speaking made her look at him. Sure enough, for a brief moment, he looked as though he had been caught off-guard by her comment, but soon enough it vanished, happy with himself. Haruhi was not done, though.

"On the plus side, we have a little more time before we'll be confronted by our friends. You know they're all going to ask. It's only a matter of time."

"I know. When we can all meet together, we'll tell them. Hopefully, at the next party."

"If not before then."

"You don't trust my diversionary tactics?"

He smiled as he spoke. He was trying to lighten the mood, but he was not sure if he was succeeding.

"Oh, I trust yours. I just don't trust myself."

"We'll figure something out."

Kyoya reached out to Haruhi, as though to assure her that all would be well. Haruhi at first was hesitant to take his hand, but there was a part of her that was actually tired from all the exercise and excitement of the night. Another much smaller part of her was curious to see if he would try to comfort her if she came closer. Curiosity and exhaustion won.

As soon as Haruhi started to move, Kyoya moved closer as well, putting one arm around her and resting his head on her shoulder as her head rested against his chest.

"It's all going to be fine now. Just you wait and see, Haruhi."

Haruhi did not realize how tired she was until she put her head down. Then, the exhaustion kicked in. Silence reigned again, only the beating of Kyoya's heart making a sound.

As she drifted to sleep, two things nagged at her. First, she had never managed to ask Kyoya about what was important to him. Second, Kyoya's words to Tamaki kept playing through her mind. She was his first priority? Where had she heard that before?

It was not until she felt him gently pull her closer to him, making her more comfortable, that she remembered hearing those exact words at her father's home. All of it was starting to make sense now. Kyoya had very much wanted to come inside, not only for her but to see her dad.

Kyoya felt Haruhi drift off to sleep, so he did his best to make her comfortable. She had had a long night with him, something he was very proud of. The tumble to the ground had been unexpected, but it worked out in the end. Hiding her dress had been a great excuse.

He did not want to confront the rest of the club until he had a better idea of Haruhi's feelings for him. The dinner had come at a convenient time (considering this was his father), so he hoped to make good use of it and show her another side of him. He only hoped it would work.

Kyoya woke up Haruhi when they arrived, and he helped her up the stairs, she too groggy to walk straight. Once he saw her inside and heard the door lock, he left to go home and think about the next step to show Haruhi how he felt, as well as convince her that she had feelings for him. There had been a few moments that he had been sure of it. He had five days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Did I mention that I love fluff? Lots and lots of it. I'm a romantic sucker of the highest degree. If you've read anything else I've written, then you know how I love and thrive on it. The fact that I lasted this long without extended amounts of fluff is a minor miracle. This has been a pretty serious (in terms of tone at least) story for me, which is encouraging. I might even write more like this in the future if the plot bunnies appear. I'm very fond of plot bunnies, easily distracted by them and taking very good care of them.**

**On another note, someone mentioned that Haruhi seemed more clueless than normal. In this story, especially the last few chapters, yes I did that on purpose. When I first imagined this story, it was with the multiple parties appearing, followed by the outdoor scene here (and more fluff after that). But, that one-shot idea was struck down, and I kept some ideas from it. To make this story work and have Haruhi discover her feelings and everything else all at once, I had to do it this way. I wanted her friendship with Kyoya to be firmly established before anything else developed (very important to me, and others as I found out). I doubt I would wait this long again when I write future stories, for a couple reasons. First, I don't think Haruhi is that clueless. She always had such good insight about others, and while I do feel that to some degree, she will always be blind to her effect on others, I still think she would notice a little more than I showed here. She is an intelligent woman, capable of thought, even if I don't show it (I don't like long inner monologues about feelings. More action!). Second, I don't like repeating storylines, so anything remotely similar to this is something I'll be avoiding. I hope that clears up any remaining questions about Haruhi.**

**Thanks again for reading! Sorry about the extra day wait on this one. I was in a plane all weekend, attending a bachelorette party, so while I had some time to write, it was limited. I was also really tired after having so much fun! I hope everyone has a great week, and thank you for reading and for the reviews!**

Silver drip: Yay! Thanks for letting me know! I hope you enjoyed this one.

Rei Eien: You and me both on the Ranka moments. I love them so much and want more. Good thing I'm the writer! Friendship first is how I operate in real life and fanfiction, so I'm glad you agree! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

InkWoven: Thanks for the confirmation on Hikaru and Ranka. As for the "However" bit, thank you! I am too formal sometimes, so I have tried to fix that accordingly. Thank you for the encouraging words and reading!

xXx Vanessa-Chan xXx: Awww…. Thank you! I don't know many who have teared up, so that is interesting. Sweet stuff like that is something I love. Sorry you had to wait a little longer, but I hope this makes up for it! Thanks so much for telling me!

To be a rebel: Wonderful! I'm glad you are enjoying all those things and people. Lots more of all those to come. The Tamaki bit is a little bittersweet, but I love your analogy of him giving her away; it makes so much sense! Thank you for reading and for the review!

Destinies Entwined: I hope between the message I sent and the little more I added above, you understand what I was trying to say. This chapter also helped clear some things, I hope. Haruhi can be clueless, but not as much as she was here. For this story, I wanted to have it all happen at once, with everything clicking at one time. It's one way to do a story. I hope you enjoyed the big reveal (and senpai bit)! Thanks for reading and for letting me know!

Luxartisan: Ranka makes us both happy; let's leave it at that. We need more of him. Hikaru can definitely be a rogue when he wants to, so I hope you liked this little bit of him. As for KyoHaru goodness, well, the party has only started! Thanks for continuing to read and encourage me!

NYCLovers: I tend to focus on Haruhi, but I'm trying to include Kyoya bits where I can. He is interesting in his own way ;-) I'm glad you are bonding so well with Ranka! He's great in so many ways. Thank you for letting me know about the conversations, and for reading!


End file.
